Eternal Dream
by KatrinaLyoko55
Summary: A young Princess named Katrina (My Multi-Universal OC) is thrown into a journey she could only dream about. I suck at summaries so...please read if you're interested.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ Before I begin my tale of sleep, my name is Christine. I now believe that I truely was someone else before I was myself. Why else would I have strange obsessions with certain people, places and things? And why else would I have strange fears of things that normally would not scare people? These questions I do believe my dreams have answered. _

_I had woken up one morning, to find strange incredibly legible handwritten notes. No, they weren't notes, it was a story. It had gone on and on, on millions of pages, like a diary of sorts. I looked on the corner of the first page, and it was written in strange places named: Cloudland, Oxygene, Bastian Silver's House, Naga Thaw, Bus Train, Spack Tradder, Earth (field, with a country house), Neryt and Tyren's House, Upgrade, Amenia, The Dead World, then there was something written that looked like it was freshly erased, then: The Purple Sea, Atlantis, and the list went on. It was written by at first a Princess Katrina of Nagonia Cloudland and then a Katharine Elric of Amenia. Who were they? I started reading what was in front of me._


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**[Christine's Voice fades into Katrina's as she starts reading this.]**

_I was born on the planet Cloudland, I am a princess, the only princess of the planet. I was born in the sky of the planet. The sky had many clouds, hence the name Cloudland. The planet was almost as if it was one big ball of swirling water vapor, but it wasn't, there was indeed a ground. Cloudland had a huge white castle that sat on a cloud, which was made of hardened water vapor. People called me Princess Katrina of Nagonia, the region of the sky I lived in, Cloudland. A mysterious force then came to Cloudland. It was a green alien with a pink hand, blazing red eyes, and a blue cape. I heard a voice, tried to figure out who it was. I then heard someone talking to dad, it was the same voice as before._

"Where is the princess?" He asked.

_ I only heard my father answer to him that I was out with my friends, flying in the sky, when I indeed wasn't._

"I know she's here, now where is the girl?! I do believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am...actually come to think of it I don't need to tell you my name. I want to know...where is the girl? The Princess!" It shouted.

"K...Katrina? She's not here, she's in another sector today." My mother shouted.

"Where _**is**_ she?!" He repeated.

_I came out of the castle door, overlooking the Cloud Sea..._

"...Mom? Dad? Who are you talking to? ...Who...who are you?! What do you want?!" I shouted.

"Ah, silvery topped...Naga tail, blue eyes, brown hair in a loose braid...You are Princess Katrina of Nagonia Cloudland! I _knew_ you were here." He said.

_He then turned to my loving parents._

"Now because of your lies, you will pay with your lives. Or maybe you should watch your daughter die." He said.

_The next thing I knew was that he was lifting me over his back and taking me away. For reasons unknown at this moment! The Alien gasped as he held me in front of him looking at me._

"Hmm...you have strange glowing green markings on you...that must mean...You will not die, I just found something within you I need." He said.

"MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" I shouted down to them.

"Katrina! We're sending help!" My father shouted up to me, but it was all in vain.

_The help arrived...but all too late._

"Since you cannot die, maybe your parents should." He said.

_I wanted out of his grip to rescue my parents, but to no avail._

"Stop flinching!" Was the last thing I saw before I blacked out from a harsh blow to the head.

_We teleported, he left me on a planet called Oxygene, unlike Cloudland, the atmosphere was almost acidic. Then again, I don't know what happened in the last hour._

_I could feel my Naga tail being eaten up by the particals, I was lucky not to be eaten up all the way. I then met the green alien with a pink hand, blazing red eyes, and a blue cape, again._

"nnh...why does this happen to me...Wha? Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?" I asked surveying the area I landed in.

"You are on planet Oxygene, I saw you fall through the atmosphere, it must've been painful." He said.

_Just then, on Cloudland, there was an explosion. _

_Why was there an explosion on Cloudland?_

"Why was there an explosion on Cloudland?!" I shouted.

_The green skinned man in front of me changed into the familiar alien form._

"Those poor Nagas...I'd loved to have seen those unfortunates die. Oh, no, wait...I did. _I_ killed them. With one little blow. All of them. I destroyed the clouds of your planet. _AND _all those pitiful creatures called Nagas. Oh and those two that called themselves your parents? Guess what. They're dead...just like the others in that race. Too bad, so sad...NOT. And, if you want to know what I used to destroy whatever your planet's name is, you'll have to wait and see. But...it really doesn't matter now anyway, because the water of this world, which is just a fraction of a lake, is going to be evaporated. Before I destroy this pitiful planet, I will give you my name for future references. My name is Krugen the Unmerciful. Do not forget it you pathetic excuse for life, because this won't be the last time you see me...it will deffinately not." Krugen said laughing evilly and teleporting away.

_Now I knew his name._

_Just then, the particles of hot steamy water dropped from the atmosphere. I didn't think it could get any worse..._

"What did you do?!" I started to shout, but Krugen was already gone.

"What did y..." I cut myself short.

_I looked down at my Naga tail, my beautiful naga tail being eaten up by the acid. I gasped in horror,_

"Noooo!"

_I thought I was going to die...I was thinking that this was it...my life was over._

_I passed out, again._

_I woke up in a sandy looking house...with...whatever they were below where my tail started...a Naga with long brown hair in a white bandana with what looked like a cloud or mist like pattern on it, orange eyes, a necklace with dangling tear shaped rubies hanging off of the main chain, like an Egyptian collar necklace, what appeared to be bone bracelets, and a silvery moonlight white tail told me they were legs, made from the strongest rust resistant metal in all of Naga Thaw. _

"Legs...?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh, and, I'm Bastian Silver." He said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sil-nngh. ow...c...can i get up...?" I asked.

"Not yet. ...Okay NOW you can." He said easing me into a sitting position.

"So where ya headin'?" He asked.

"I don't know, where _am_ I? Are my parents..." I asked tearing up.

"Your parents? ...You don't mean you're...Princess Katrina of Nagonia Cloudland...? What happened to you?" Bastian asked.

"Oh...people destroyed both of Naga Thaw's moons...can't you see the space debris from here? My parents died in the explosion on Cloudland...now I can never go back there again. And Oxygene has been evaporated." I said.

"That's sad. Oh, there's a house where two people Neryt and Tyren need a daughter. Could you go live with them? They'll provide you house and home and a local school, there's also a bus line that runs on the train tracks outside your house. And also...you look strangely familiar...I know you're the Princess, but I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

"Busses on train tracks? What kind of place is this?" I asked.

"Naga Thaw." Bastian said.

"THIS is Naga Thaw...?"

"Yes." Bastian said.

_So I then go to school, for about two years; I'm about 12 years old now, after the accident 4 years ago. I enjoyed Naga Thaw a lot, I had a lot of friends at this point, but it just wasn't the same as Cloudland, at all. I got taken in by these strange people, a man with short brownish-red hair and jade green eyes, and a woman, which I hardly saw, with long wavy tan hair, and dark red eyes. The man was named Tyren and the woman was named Neryt. I rode to and from school on a bus that looked like a train, and I enjoyed it. I soon met a boy with bandages around his stomach and up over his left arm. So...I started a conversation with him._

"What happened to you? Does it hurt?" I asked.

"I cut myself real bad, actually, some guy came and out of nowhere kicked me in my gut. I lost a deal of blood for that one. Stinks too, cause I was already injured by this other guy who rammed the pointy end of his sword into my stomach, which made it all the more painful" He said.

"So, What's your name?" I had asked him.

"Edward." He said.

"No last name? You were born and thrown on the street?" I asked.

"Nah, not exactly, I lost my brother in an accident, and my right arm in the process of bringing my mother back in a human transmutation." Edward said.

"Oh, that's sad." I had said.

"What was his name? Were you trying to bring him back too?" I asked him and he had replied with, "It was almost impossible to do, but I managed to bring him back, most of the way."

"Didjya know? I lost my parents too. Some alien won't leave me alone! It's like I have something that he wants! His name is Krugen the Unmerciful, and I'm getting tired of him trying to kill me every time he sees me!" I vented to Edward.

"Hey uh...you look like you're struggling to move, you alright?" He asked me, trying to find the point of my struggling to get up on my Auto-Mail legs.

"Oh, yeah, these stupid legs do this all the time. Nice meeting ya Edward." I said getting off the train/bus.

_Every day since then, I've rode the train bus thing to school with him, and we grew up together. I then was made his sister by some weird people. I decided we should have a last name, and it was Elric. At this point I wasn't called Katrina anymore; even by myself; I was Katharine Elric now. Edward had started to like me a lot, but people were trying to take him to earth, where they said that he belonged, I was sad, because I swear, I saw his face in my head. I never saw him again after that, because I stayed on Naga Thaw for a few more years, before I had gotten word from the newspapers that a gigantic green meteor was approaching the planet rapidly. I panicked, strapped on my sword, put my body armor on, got my boots, my body armored pants and tied a grey sweatband around my forehead, which had the Naga Thawnian logo on it. I ran as fast as I could back to the alley where I saw Edward for the last time before he was taken to earth, for some weird training, for the future, or something like that. Speaking of Edward, I had received a letter from him that read_:

Dear Katharine,  
I miss you, and I actually am enjoying earth, the training for Alchemy is really coming along, maybe if we see each other again, maybe I'll teach you to learn Alchemy too.  
Friends forever, Edward

_It was sad. I wanted that to be the case, but friends forever? I don't think I'll be able to see him again. So many good relationships, and they all end up leaving me._

_I check the paper again, for the last time on Naga Thaw, and it says: Unavoidable Destruction, Escape Death Now Or Its Too Late! The meteor landed two hours later, and Krugen came out of it. I initially thought it was Edward coming back all out of whack from earth's atmosphere and all that jazz, but it turned out I was wrong. I walked up to it slowly and it's blazing red eyes shot open. This time I thought he was going to destroy Naga Thaw._

"And just WHO are you to bother me at a time like this?! ...It's _you_. Do you remember me, you worm?" it asked.

"My god. Edward? Is that you?" I asked, it gave me a response:

"Who in the...?" It paused and resumed after realizing who I was talking about:

"Edward, huh? Oh yeah, that rings a bell...maybe, maybe not. If you're talking about this little punk who I found in a comatose state, here, you can have him." He asked dropping Edward at my feet.

"No. You monster! You killed him!" I said sad/madly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Would you like to take a vowel?!" He shouted

"I'll pick door number 1! You killed him! I saw the blood on your hands." I yelled.

"Maybe you should consider the fact that it could be MY blood ya little twit!" He said.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked sitting him up slowly.

"Ow..." He said.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that guy didn't have to knock me out!" He said

I laid him back on the ground and I told him this: "I learned some healing magic back at Cloudland, so any wound I can heal, except for death, that I can't do." So, I then chanted a healing magic to heal Edward's wounds: "Heal heal, use a spell, rid the wounds and make him well!" I shouted; a ball of light materialized in front of Edward.

"What is that thing?" He asked me.

"Relax, it's not gonna hurt." I said.

"Ow..." Edward said laying down in a T position. I Guided his fingers, his hand, his arm, his torso, head, his other arm, hand, fingers, and from the waist below through the light.

"You look different, did you do something?" I asked.

"I grew up." he said.

"And your hair...why is it purple?" I asked.

"Oh, that? Earth's atmosphere messed it up as we went through it, my brother's hair

was green when he went through it." Edward said.

"Oh. It'll wear off right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh and I forgot to tell you what my brother's name was." Edward started. "His name was Alphonse, he was sent to earth two years before I was." He finished.

"Oh, alright." I said.

_The next day, Edward had came to visit me at my house on Naga Thaw. _

_...Neryt and Tyren's house to be exact...I had nothing to do with that house, I was just living there like an "adopted" daughter._

"Hey there Katharine." He had said.

"Hi." I said back to him.

"About what I said yesterday. About Alphonse, when we went to Earth, he was unconscious, and I was exhausted from the days and nights of walking around Naga Thaw for a home, that we never found, so I ended up collapsing out in the hot desert we were walking in at the time." Edward said.

**[This is a reference to a fanart squared away somewhere on my DA favorites.]**

"That's sad." I said looking up at the fragments of the moons I had lived on that were floating around.

"I know, but we managed to crash land on a field, with a country house and a mother to love, but that's when we realized it had all been a dream." Edward said.

"A dream...then this must be a dream too!" I shouted pinching myself to wake up.

"This isn't a dream anymore, this is reality. And like I always say, reality BLOWS, especially considering how your parents died on that floofy, poofy Cloudland of yours." Krugen said.

"Its REAL?!" I shouted.

"Yes, you arrogant little bitch!" It shouted

"I'm not arrogant, nonetheless a bitch!" I shouted, getting ticked off, more and more every time the alien opened his mouth.

"Want to bet your life on it, inferior worm?"

"YEAH!" I shouted, unsheathing my swords that Lita gave me. I didn't inherit the second one yet, but I took it anyway.

_We fought a while, I lost all my energy, and collapsed to the ground._

_I laid on my back, gasping for air._

"Maybe you didn't HEAR ME the first time. I, Krugen the Unmerciful, can NEVER be overpowered by an inferior cockroach like you. And since you ARE a cockroach, let's see if you really CAN live 8 days without your head!" He said as I shut my eyes and the world went black as I heard him laugh evily.

"Hello? Little girl? Ah! She's waking up."

_I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from._

_I was on a different planet now, actually, where I was, was more like a space station than a planet. A white bus that looked like a spaceship came to pick me up off the space station-like vehicle. I looked behind me as I got on, Naga Thaw was gone too._

"I hope Edward got off the planet alright." I said starting to cry. I felt someone poking me, and I heard a familiar giggling, so I turned around.

"Edward! Oh my god! I thought I lost you!" I ran up to hug him and continued to cry, but this time, tears of joy.

"Well, um, you know my brother, Edward, right?" The boy asked.

"Are you Alphonse?" I asked.

"Yes, big brother's in there too, I'll save you a seat next to us." he said.

"I'm so tired..." I said weakly, yawning.

"Edward's already asleep, and I'm about to fall asleep too, There are beds up there, I'm gonna put Edward in one, myself in one, and you're probably going to-" Alphonse looked up to see me hanging my head off the bed with my eyes shut.

"What? I'm not asleep yet, I'm just bored." I said.

_So I fell off the bed, head first, cause I was hanging my head off of it._

"OW!" I shouted as my head connected _**very**_ hard with the floor.

"You alright?" Edward said waking up from the loud thump I made on the floor.

"Yeah. But I'm so bored that I pushed myself off the bed." I said.

"The rides from Naga Thaw to earth ARE boring. But once we cross through the 'Universe Barrier' everything is beautiful." Alphonse said putting Edward on the bed and getting his own pajamas on.

"So, what color do you think our hair is gonna turn when we break through earth's atmosphere?" I asked.

"Ah, probably the same as before. Edward's hair would be purple, mine would be green and, judging by the color of your hair, it should turn the color that my brother's hair is normally." Alphonse said.

_So, we saw the old solar system fade away behind us as we saw another one fade in ahead._

"There it is. I told you, it's beautiful isn't it?" Alphonse asked with his hands on the window.

"Yeah." I said.

"Please sit down and remain seated until the Spack Tradder stops. Thank you." The intercom said.

"Spack Tradder, eh? Where have I heard that before?" I asked.

"Probably nowhere, unless you've been to that area of Naga Thaw before." Alphonse said.

"I must have been there. Cause that sounds familiar. No, I _have_. I don't remember what I was doing on the Spack Tradder but I rode on it. Possibly more than once too." I said.

"I hope we can breathe on Earth." I said.

"Yeah, you can, I was there, remember?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right." I said.

_So, we burst through the atmosphere and as Alphonse had said, his hair was green, Edward's purple and, I couldn't really see mine. _

"My hair change yet?" I asked.

"Yup." Alphonse said.

"Did we suddenly just pick up speed? That isn't good." I said.

"Maybe if we go to sleep here, we'll wake up somewhere else!" Edward shouted over the roar of the engine.

"But won't that split us up?!" I shouted.

"Worth a try!" Alphonse shouted.

"Count of three." I started.

"One..." "Two..." "THREE!" I shouted.

_I woke up. But the dream still went on. _

"Edward?"

_I looked around. We had landed in a field, with a country house. I saw two blond boys laying unconscious next to me, and I figured it was Alphonse and Edward. And it was. Our hair had only been the odd colors for a few minutes, until we got used to the atmosphere._

"Alphonse? You okay?" I asked concerned.

"...y...yeah." Alphonse said getting up.

_We looked around, and we saw the flaming Spack Tradder...the driver didn't make it, unlike us._

"Edward?" Alphonse asked, shoving his ear onto Edward's chest for any signs of breathing or a heartbeat. He heard him breathing relatively slowly, and his heart was beating fast because of the impact.

"Good...he's still alive...he's breathing." Alphonse said.

"Uhnn..." Edward gave a moan and coughed, signaling his brother to get his head off his chest.

"...Where are we? ...Is this Earth? We made it?" Edward asked, once he was fully awake.

"Yes brother, we made it." Alphonse said.

"We made it..." Edward said, reaching out to group hug his only family he had.

_Everyone cried tears of joy. But that alien who destroyed the places I went to, Krugen the Unmerciful...ooh. At least I have a family now. Maybe we'll find Alphonse and Edward's mother who they lost in that accident. _

"Welcome home." An adult female voice said.

"Mom? Wait a second, I've gotta be dreaming still." Edward said poking himself.

"No, I thought the human transmutation failed." Edward said.

"You're a very good Alchemist, Edward." She said.

"Now who's that?" She asked looking at me.

"My name is Katharine." I said.

"Oh, well in that case Katharine, my boys told me that you became part of our family."

_I then walked up to a wall and got up on it, seconds later I found myself losing my balance and I came crashing to the ground, when I opened my eyes everything was blurry, as I opened my eyes again, Edward and Alphonse started going blurry, along with the surroundings, I tried to run forward to them, but I just fell down. I could just barely hear Edward saying "Katharine, are you okay?" and of course I wasn't, the world went completely black and somehow, I was in my room in my house, in reality breathing heavily at the sudden awakening from my nightmarish dream. And ever since then, out of inspiration from my realistic dream, I call my character, Katharine Elric. _

"I love you guys, you were like the family I never had.

_When you lose someone dear to you, you do nothing but try to avenge their deaths by trying to forget the past and move on. Edward and Alphonse tried to do this so many times, but it kept coming back to haunt them..._

"Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there in our dreams." I thought I heard Edward say in my head.

**[Edward actually said something like this in the original Fullmetal Alchemist, if not the exact words]**

_It didn't sound like him._

_Was it...someone...else...? _

_Someone was trying to communicate with me._

_I hoped that I would figure out who it was soon._

_But the journey didn't end there. It most definitely did not._

"Holy..." I woke up once again, in a bed looking at Edward and Alphonse looking down on me.

"Its okay...it's me...I'm here Katharine." Edward said to me.

"I'm...alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, when you fell, you dissapeared. Stop dissapearing on us and then coming back in the nearest bed!" Edward said.

"But I'm glad I'm okay." I said.

"Me too." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, so what now?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'm bored...and tired..." Edward said yawning loudly.

"You know, I'm going to go lay down, my head's feeling like a rock." I said.

"Again, Katharine? You just passed out and dissapeared and then came back!" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I said.

"There's a bed in my room." Alphonse said.

"Oh alright." I said.

_I went into the brothers' room and plopped down on the bed. I shut my eyes slowly and fell asleep. Now by the time I opened my eyes again, I thought I was back in reality. But that was long gone, I had real parents, not Lita and Jin, not Neryt and Tyren, real live people. I lived in a modern world where I had a love, and a bunch of posters of some strange blond boys that looked a lot like Edward and Alphonse. I didn't know what was going on in the hours that I was awake, but now I can clearly say that there truly is a difference between reality and a dream._

"Edward...Alphonse...where..." In my dream that happened when I fell asleep, I spoke.

_I awoke in a sweat, but I was still dreaming._

"It's okay..." Edward said hugging me gently.

"I can't...STAND this anymore..." I said.

"Relax, you're alright. Its me, Edward." Edward said, rubbing me on the head.

"There's a whole other world out there in our dreams..." I started.

"That's what you said Edward." I finished.

"I never said anything of the sort." He said.

"Really? I must've been dreaming." I said.

"Why don't we all see what happens if we sleep?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah." Edward said.

_I wasn't sure if the two of them were okay, but I went to sleep, thinking one thought:_  
_What would happen if I slept here and woke up in that alternate reality and never heard from Edward and Alphonse ever again? But...I did...I was asleep in my bed and had the most wonderful experience that I could've had. What happened then? I couldn't remember everything, just some things. Like...exploring Neryt and Tyren's house and this sound...that didn't stop sounding. Edward and Alphonse were there, they had a world of their own called Amenia, which required opening a portal to get there. But...I didn't know if I was dreaming or awake, I guess I'll find out soon enough..._


	3. The Passage-Full House

**The Passage Full House**

_I woke back up in my dream, got out of bed and climbed up the dresser ladder, crouched ontop of it and opened the mirror, this served as a secret passageway to the living room. So I go over and turn the TV of our house, which looks so much bigger when you're actually IN the house; talking about the house, not the TV; and there was nothing on, but the Emergency Alert System, so I banged the TV and a short burst of the blaring noise comes out of the TV, so then I bang it harder, because I was too stupid to know that that's not how you fix it, and the noise goes longer, and then I bang it REALLY REALLY hard and the noise stays on there almost forever! So then I run back to the inclined room and go back into the basement, where I gain access to my secret computer room, which the walls are half greenish blue and half cream colored. I sat down at the computer, which was capable of speech and turned it on._

"UGH! THAT THING'S NEVER GONNA SHUT OFF!" I yelled.

"Calm down." The computer said.

"How do I get that thing to stop? I can still hear it from in here."

"Well, you see, there is a break in one of the TV's circuit boards, and the only way to fix it, is to go and fix it from the inside." The computer said.

"And what do I use if I'm the one who goes and fixes it?" I asked.

"Go down to the basement and you will find your answers." the computer said.

"Basement, right." I said going back down to the basement, my computer room is in my room.

_Then I proceeded to the basement._

"God, they don't have any lights do they?" I said as I found a lantern laying by my feet.

"Ah, is this one of the items I'm supposed to find? Nah, probably not, this basement has been dark like this for years." I said.

_I soon picked up a small box that resembled a brick, in all visuals, or a huge brick __piece of pez but instead of "PEZ", it said "CBG" in black letters, so I picked it up and looked for the next item, and I found it, but my lantern dimmed on the way back up to the computer room and went out, I could still hear the Emergency Alert System emanating from the TV, but the computer told me what to do with the items._

"That's a shrinkray, you need to be small enough to access MY circuit boards, because the TV and I are connected by wires and circuit boards, so technically, you are hearing the voice of the Emergency Alert System." The computer said.

"Okay, I'm going now." I said shrinking myself to fit into one of the wires.

"Good luck kid, fix that TV." The computer said.

_Blackness swallowed me, but then as I walked farther, lines on the wall faded in and glowed florescent green, the place looked like I got sent into the Tron world, except they were all green instead of red and blue. The walls were the only thing illuminating the place._

"Wow, what is this place? I just materialized here and stuff, and uhhh..." I paused.

"WHO'S THERE?!" A teenaged boy's voice yelled.

"No, who's THERE?!" I shouted back.

"gah, I guess I gotta come out of the shadows now." The boy said coming out of the wall

with a Program/User suit on.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"I won't answer unless I get a name from you." I said.

"Gah, name's Edward." He said sighing.

_...Wait a second! Edward?! I think I knew these people! _

_It was Edward and Alphonse from my "childhood!"_

_I didn't recognize him at first because we were older!_

_It had been several years since I had last seen the two of them. _

_On top of that, the outfits they were wearing sort of disguised them._

"Ah! Wait...are you THE Edward and Alphonse? Did you know any Katrinas?" I asked.

"HOLD IT...are you...YOU ARE! OH WOW...you...got older...again." Edward said.

"Katrina? Is that you?" Alphonse asked looking at me.

"Yep...wait, you're the same Alphonse and Edward from my pre-teenaged years?" I asked.

"That's us." Alphonse and Edward both said.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the TV's on the blink, so yeah, this is the only place I could ever think of going to try to fix it. Shame though, we don't have any CBG." He said.

"CBG?" I asked.

"Curcuit Board Glue." Edward said.

"Oh." I said.

"Brother...why don't you ever wait for me..." Another familar voice said.

_So we went to a hole in the wall and pulled a female User suit out of it, and I tried it on._

"I like this, oooh, and the lines are changing the spectrum too." I said looking at my wrists.

"Anyway, my User suit has red and yellow lines, and his lines are tan and green." Edward said.

"Okay, can we go fix the TV please?" I said starting to walk along the green and black circuit boards that were the floor.

"So, where's the gash in the system?" I asked.

"A little farther, but not much." Alphonse said.

_I looked ahead and there was a coral colored opening in the floor where sparks of electricity were coming out._

"We must be inside the TV now." I said.

"Uh huh." Edward said.

"So, when you went back through the TV to the other world, did you get anything that could help the hole?" Alphonse asked.

"Curcuit Board Glue? Oh yeah, I have some right here." I said.

"AGH! KATHARINE! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?! If I knew you had some we coulda fixed the gash." Edward shouted.

"Uh...my computer gave it to me." I said.

"Your computer...? Well, whatever, let's patch that thing up." Edward said.

_As we approached we heard the Emergency Alert System get louder._

"Oh dear god no." I said.

"Cover your ears kid." Edward said.

"It's Katharine!" I shouted at him.

"Take some glue out of the box and spread it on the gash." Edward said.

"Uh...okay. Sure." I said.

_As we got closer, the blaring noise started to sound like someone talking._

"Must...take...power..." The voice said.

"Who's saying that?!" Edward shouted.

"I...need...power..." The voice said again.

"Okay, this is going nowhere fast." Edward said, throwing the glue box into the gash.

"Where are you...Katrina...and why do you...hate me so..." The voice said.

"Uh...we gotta run..." Edward said.

"Um...yeah." Alphonse agreed.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"The system's gonna blow." Edward said.

"Did the glue work?" I asked.

"But we used too much." Alphonse said.

"Thanks Edward..." I said sarcastically.

_The only way out looked like a dark hallway. No more green on the walls._

"Hey...how much more running..." I asked losing my breath a bit.

"There's a bit of light up ahead." Edward said.

"But...that's gonna...take...forever...to get there..." I said gaining more weakness.

"Not much longer." Edward said.

"NONONONONO! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Alphonse yelped.

"What's the-" Edward shouted staring at Alphonse's body being sucked into the dissolving circuit boards.

"Help me..." Alphonse shouted.

"Grab my hand!" Edward shouted.

"Got...it..." Alphonse shouted tightening his grip on Edward's.

_Edward managed to pull Alphonse out of the dissolving metallic floor, before he got sucked under and suffocated from lack of air._

"...phew..." Edward said panting.

"Now let's get out of here." I said running towards the light.

"Yeah." Edward said following behind me with Alphonse's arm over his shoulder because the lower half of his body went numb from the floor sucking him in.

"I'm alright brother..." Alphonse said.

"Now let's get out of here." Edward said.

_We ran through the darkness and crashed out of the TV, still in our program/user outfits. Not much later, the suits dissolved and turned back into our clothes. He was wearing a long red jacket, a black jacket underneath with white piping, a brown belt, black pants, and black boots with red bottoms. Alphonse had a short green jacket, with a lighter green shirt underneath, and tan pants. And me? I came out of the TV with a completely new outfit on compared to the armor, except for the blue pants to cover my automail. I came out with a taupe colored jacket with a navy blue shirt underneath, black pants, and I still had my brown boots on. Edward handed me a blue hair tie to put in my long hair. I think he used some sort of magic on it. He said it would protect me from anything bad. I wore this outfit for the rest of my journey._

"I'll see you soon, Ed. I'm going to check out the circuit board world again." Alphonse said fading away.

"WHY?! You were nearly KILLED in there...and now you want to go AGAIN?! Talk about suicide." Edward asked.

"becau-" Alphonse was cut short due to his complete fading out of the world.

_Edward stood where Alphonse had once stood and found the red hair tie that was in his hair._

"Alphonse..." Edward said to himself.

"There is no limit to the imagination and what you can do with your life, but when your life is over you either go to heaven or hell, simple as that." I said

"Depends on what kind of a person you are." Edward said.

"Did he die?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"...I GOT SUCKED BACK INTO THE TV!." Alphonse's voice came out of the TV.

"Alphonse! Where are you?!" Edward shouted.

"GUYS! HELP ME!" Alphonse shouting blared from the TV.

"1...2...3...JUMP!" I shouted pulling Edward back through the TV screen with me.

_We got our User/Program suits back._

"Alphonse!" Edward ran over to a nearly unconscious Alphonse.

"Bro...ther..." Alphonse said weakly to Edward.

"Try to hang on for me, alright?" Edward said.

"Okay..." Alphonse said while his body still dissolves into the floor where the gash was.

"Katharine, can you go shut the computer off for me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"The computer's still supplying the energy to the TV to dissolve the circuit boards." Edward said.

"I can't shut off Computer, she's like my only friend." I said.

"It will help greatly." Edward said.

"Alright. But how will I get back in?" I asked.

"TV." Edward said.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I said coming out of the TV.

_I walked to the computer room, which was the only thing illuminating the halls with an eerie bluish white light__. I opened the door and stepped inside._

"I'm sorry computer, but I have to shut you off...you're draining the TV's power." I sadly said to the computer.

"But why, Katharine?" The computer asked.

"You heard me. But...I hate to do it to you, you're my best friend." I said sadly.

"Why do you hate me so...?" She asked.

_The computer said exactly what the Emergency Alert System sounded like it was saying when we well, basically blew up the circuitboard world._

"I don't. I just need to turn you off." I said.

_I hesitantly reached for the switch in the back of the computer, as an emoticon for sadness appeared on the screen._

"I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be..." I said.

_I shut off the computer, and the Emergency Alert System stopped blaring at once._

"Phew...TO THE TV!" I shouted running from the computer room through the basement and into the living room, where I dived into the TV and into the circuit board world.

"Welcome back." Alphonse tried to say as my female Program/User suit materialized over my body once again.

Alphonse winced at the immense pain from his waist down.

"Yeah, good to be back." I said.

"So, how do you like this place now?" Edward asked.

"I hope this world is better for you two in the future." I said as the green on the walls

changed to white, as a symbol of hope.

"Wow..." I said.

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" Alphonse asked wiping a tear from his left eye.

"What's happening to this place?" I asked.

"It's changing back, the computer was over driving the circuit boards." Edward said.

"So, that was my fault?" I asked.

"No, no, it was the computer." Edward said.

"Oh good, I'm glad it wasn't my fault." I said.

"But you _are_ at fault somewhat." Edward said.

"At least it all wasn't completely my fault." I said.

"I gotta go home now, I'm glad I got to see you guys again, for the last time." I said.

"You'll see us again. You'll see us in your next dream. I promise." Edward said.

_So, I woke up, and I said: "That was the happiest dream I've ever had." _

_And it truly was. I'll never forget those boys: Edward and Alphonse Elric. I was glad to have lived after that. I soon fell asleep again, and I fell into a deep slumber._

"Katharine." A voice said.

"Katharine?" Another voice asked.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Oh Katharine, I'm glad you're alright." Edward said.

"How'd I get back here?" I asked.

"What, on Earth?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing, I thought I just woke up." I said.

"You're back, and that's a good thing. We can return to our homeland in Amenia." Edward said.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"But you're actually from reality, it's going to be hard to have a physical form come into Amenia." Edward said.

"Come on Ed, what harm will it do?" Alphonse asked.

"I dunno, why not." Edward said.

"YAY! THANK YOU!" I said smiling cutely.

"Don't mention it." Edward said.

_We went out the door, there was a purple ocean, the moon was a pale pink lit up circle, no craters, just a smooth circle. It came closer._

"Come on Katharine." Edward said, putting his hand into the moon, which was actually a wormhole.

"What's going on?!" I shouted as the world behind us faded and we were bouncing around in the "Portal."

"Relax, we'll be alright." Edward said.

_We bounced around in the portal, and then we eventually stopped. I soon realized it was a portal to the past. The pale purple color faded into grey. We then stood and watched as the moon sort of cartwheeled open revealing the most wonderful place I could have ever seen._

"Whoa...hold on, is this..." I said jawdropped.

"Yeah, you're home now...but this is the Amenia version, Amenia is always set about

5-10 years ago..." Edward said.

"Oh. That means..." I paused to see Edward and Alphonse getting younger again.

"WHOA!" I shouted.

"Yes...see Katharine, this is why I like it here." Edward said.

"Is this where those people took you?" I asked, as I looked at my legs as golden scales materialized over them and turned into a tail. My Naga tail was back.

"Yeah, I told you, and this was where I learned Alchemy. Here, our mother never died from some sickness, and our father never left us." Edward said.

"I'm glad that everything's good here." I said.

"Alphonse, are you tired?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, all this: Naga Thaw, Amenia to Earth, then to the other side of the gate, then 'Shambala' then to some parallel computer world, and then back to Amenia again..." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, I miss everything." I said.

"Katharine." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

"Me too Ed." I said

_I heard the Amenia Portal thunder to a close. From this side it looked like one of those round doors from Twilight Princess but the smooth purple circle from the other. _

_We all turned around at the sound. We didn't see anyone or anything that could've made it close like that._

"Oh no! What was that?!" I shouted.

"God...the portal's locked! Now we'll NEVER get out of here! DAMMIT!" Edward shouted.

"Relax Edward." I said.

"I closed it you little bastard." A strange voice said.

"Who the HELL?! COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU...!" Edward shouted.

"Come on Fullmetal Pipsqueak, don't you even know who I am?" The voice said.

"William! Why are you doing this?!" Edward said.

"I know you don't care for me, so I just felt like pissing you off by closing the portal. I _am_ you're half brother after all...and I know which buttons to press to make you angry. Hmmph...I guess I have to tell you don't I..." William said.

"Yes you do." Edward said.

"Fine...I followed you three...happy?" Envy said.

"Where's your friends?" Edward asked.

"Friends?! Who are these 'friends' of mine? Oh _that's_ right... I'm glad I got rid of the other humunculi...they piss me off...especially that little runt who's always shouting for his mother...'Mommy! Where are you? Mommy I need you!' ugh...It makes me sick. I also hated it when you attempted to kill _your own mother _after she had gained her new form and was brought back from the grave partially by you two. But I stopped her from evaporating and brought her back as the mother you two were trying to bring back." Envy said.

"I don't care about that crap! Unlock the portal _**NOW!**_" Edward shouted.

"Why? What do YOU need it for?" Envy asked.

"See that girl over there?" Edward asked.

"And your point is?" Envy asked.

"She's not from here, she could die any second." Edward said.

"So? I love watching people squirm..." Envy said.

"Please...William!" Edward said.

"Here, Fullmetal Pipsqueak...go and put her back in the portal." Envy said hesitantly

"Sorry Katharine, I think you've been here too long." Edward said picking me up and putting me in front of the portal.

"Edward, does it really have to end this way? I can come back...right?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." Edward said.

"One last question...who was that?" I asked.

"During my original run-ins with Envy that long time ago, I was piecing together bits and pieces of information, when he finally showed his true human form and I thought he was transformed into the looks of my father, but I realized it was my half brother William that I had only seen for about 5 years of my life. Then when our mother died and was turned into 'Sloth the Homunculus'. William had vanished completely from the face of the earth at that point. He said that he originally turned into Envy, because I was paying more attention to Alphonse than to him, and he was, well, envious. At the end of my original journey I turned our Homunculus mother into ethanol and she supposedly evaporated, because I didn't want to believe that it was her, and left the building we were in. It must've been during this time that William; still as Envy, stopped the process, restored her Houmunculus form, and then restored her to before she died from her sickness, and before she even _got_ that sickness in the first place. He prevented her from ever getting that sickness. Now the Elrics will live a happy life together. No Homunculi, no death and dying until it's our times." Edward finished.

"Can we take a picture?" I asked.

"Huh? Wha? Oh yeah, sure, but don't lose it...it'll be the only memory of Amenia for you." Edward said taking out a camera.

"Smile!" I said as I set the camera up to auto and slithered back to Alphonse and Edward, Envy/William wanted to get in the picture too I guess, cause he came over.

"SMILE!" I said as the camera flashed.

_The picture came out of the camera and I walked up to the portal with it in my hand._

"Good luck Katharine." Edward said.

"Can I close the damn thing again?" Envy asked.

"Go ahead." Edward said.

_I found myself laying unconscious back on the orange beach and I looked up at the moon._

"I hope you guys have a nice life...I have to go back home." I said to myself.

_I then looked at the picture and it was completely black, as if the picture itself was still floating around in the portal. At the end of the beach, I looked back, one more time at the moon and I started to cry._

"Edward...Alphonse...I...I'll miss you." I said.

_I ran back into the circuit board world and my female User/Program suit materialized over my body once more, I then found where the TV was and jumped through the screen. My female User/Program suit dissolved back into my clothes, I then looked at the circuit board world once more for the last time on the other side of the TV before I turned it off and I went back to the basement where my computer room was, went into the computer room, crawled through the secret passage behind the "mirror door", came out onto my dresser, climbed down the "ladder", and laid my head down on the pillow and fell fast asleep. I could've sworn...it wasn't a dream...But, still was that all? Of course not, there were many more adventures to come._


	4. Dreaming of Reality

**Dreaming of Reality**

_The light...the strange light..._

"Where...where am I?" I asked myself.

"Who are you, child?" A female voice asked me.

"Who are _you_?" I asked.

"That is not of your concern..." The voice said to me again.

"What happened to this place?" I asked.

"You wished for nothing..." She said.

"I didn't authorize it. Put everything back." I said.

"Apparently you did. While you were asleep last, you talked in your sleep." The voice said.

**[Flashback]**

"Why do you haunt me in my sleep? Why do you give me such nightmares? I wish for nothing more to remain of this world, I HATE what it has become, my two brothers are gone in some FREAK place, the Computer reactivated herself and begun to dissolve the circuit boards again, and the basement's starting to become infested with some creature...some hideous midnight black creature that almost killed me when I was trying to get another roll of toilet paper for crying out loud! Toilet paper!" I said.

"If you wish...your world...will no longer exist." The voice said.

**[End Flashback]**

"No...this wasn't how it was supposed to be..." I said.

"At least you didn't have to see your world being torn apart by the Nothing you have created. And, I'm sorry, I can't put it back. You also did something else that ruined the flow of the world besides that." The voice said.

_I looked down, in the palm of my hand, remained a fragment of the picture that Edward, Alphonse, Envy and I took with each other._

"What's this?" The voice asked.

_The voice was no longer disembodied. It was a woman with white hair in a top bun, with what looked like white wings coming out of the sides of her hair, blue eyeshadow, darker mascara, blue eyes to match a long scarf, a sparkling robe with a star obi, a long flowing skirt, and what looked like shoes made out of clouds._

"This was the picture my brothers and Envy took in Amenia...that means..." I paused and looked up.

"Yes child, that is what you did. Please return that to it's proper place." The voice said.

_I looked up and saw the same planet my house was on. I went to fly up to it, and I made it._

"Figures...again with the emergency alert system...stupid computer...I told her to stay off, but she wouldn't listen, so this is the price I pay when I come back...beautiful..." I said.

_So I opened the front door to Neryt and Tyren's house and walked in._

"Hello? Anyone here?" I shouted, and no one responded.

_I ran down to my computer room, shrunk myself with the shrinkray, got the remaining circuit board glue boxes and went to the circuit board world, or what was left of it for that matter._

"Edward? Alphonse? Where are you?" I shouted.

"Katharine? I thought you died when the Nothing that you supposedly created destroyed this world and returned to 'Reality' as you call it." Edward said.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get to Amenia." I said.

"You sure you want to? The place where we stood and took the picture, isn't there anymore. Which is strange, if the place where we took the picture isn't there anymore, then we would've vanished along with it." Edward started.

"I'm positive." I said.

"I guess we should get going then, Amenia and Upgrade aren't going to hold out much longer." Alphonse finished.

"Curcitia? Did you name it that?" I asked.

"No, you did, while you were in 'Reality.'" Edward said..

"We have to go." Alphonse said, watching the grey clouds swirling in the sky above.

"WHOA! What happened here?!" I shouted.

"You have to be careful, now. This isn't a beach anymore, more like floating mounds of

Orange sand now." Edward said.

"God...this place is so heavy now that I can barely stand!" I said.

"Fight against it, once we get into the portal it'll be somewhat safer." Alphonse said.

"I hope so." I said.

_So we started to jump from one crumbling platform to the next, I almost fell a few times but I kept on going on._

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yeah, now that the beach and the ocean are gone, the portal's just sitting in mid-air,

making it easier to just walk in instead of waiting for it to come." Edward said.

"Good thing huh Katharine?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, real good." I said.

"We have three more to jump, everyone, try to make it." Edward said while trying to avoid a forming fissure beneath his feet.

"Jump!" He instructed everyone as another chunk of beach ripped apart.

"One more jump, but this time to the portal, if we miss, the whole world will be doomed." Edward said.

"JUMP!" Edward shouted as we all jumped and landed inside the portal, but the thing was...we didn't bounce once. ...and it was quiet...dead quiet.

"Whaaat?! A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I shouted.

"This can't be right...this is the portal." Edward said.

"We have to bounce manually I suppose." I said starting to jump up and down, and I started moving towards the Amenia side.

"Come on guys, you have to jump around, you'll follow me." I said to Alphonse and Edward.

_A watery mirror-like wall was now in our way, and we had to go through it._

"Is this...Amenia?" I asked jawdropped.

"I think so." Edward said.

"There's the hole where the part of the world is missing." Edward said.

"Wait a second..." I said pulling out the picture that we took and looking at it.

_The black square I held in my hand acted like one of those old cameras where the picture fades in...more intense as we neared the portal._

"Where'd you get that?" Edward asked.

"We took the picture together, remember?" I said.

"Wait! That's where we were standing!" Edward said pointing at the hole.

"No way...really?" I asked.

_I compared the size of the picture to the hole, they matched.__I stuck the picture where the hole was and everything went back to normal, Upgrade, Amenia, and the beach. ...Envy._

"Dammit...why the hell did I let that brat take that picture?!" Envy shouted after he re-materialized.

"Shut up." Edward said.

"Shut up." Envy said in a imitating way.

"Edward, Alphonse, lets go home." I said.

"No Katharine...we have a home here. You have go back to reality." Edward said.

"I guess this is goodbye for...forever..." I said crying.

"Yeah...I guess this is...Katharine...all those years we spent on Naga Thaw, I enjoyed that. I'll see you when I can. We're really going to miss your smiling face." Edward said.

"I love you Edward. I love you too Alphonse."

_They hugged me for the last time, and the portal opened, I left turned off the TV went to sleep, and in reality, I woke up. I no longer had Automail legs, I no longer had brothers named Edward or Alphonse Elric...but...I did see them everywhere I went._

_**The Future, Reality 15 Years Old**_

"Hey, did anyone hear about the dream I had last night? Edward and Alphonse were in it!" I said.

"I'm getting kind of sick of hearing about Fullmetal Alchemist all the time, can't you talk about anything else?" My boyfriend said to me.

"I guess so...but it was wild though." I said to him.

"I like FMA." Another one of my friends said.

"You know...you gotta live life till the end, that's what he said." I said to myself.

"Hey cool! What's that?" My friend Laura asked me.

"I don't know, wait...I've seen this somewhere before. W...wait! I...I took this!" I said looking at the fanart on the computer.

"Really? Where?" She asked me.

"In my dreams..." I said.

"No way, really?" She asked.

"Not kidding." I said looking at the fanart and realizing something.

"The title of the deviation is...is..."Amenia" by EdwardElric1923 and AlphonseElric1922?!" I shouted.

"This is probably just a...coincidence? Wait...I'm in the picture too! And so is Envy!" I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" My boyfriend asked me.

"Nothing...I just realized how real that dream last night was, and I cried waking up to

nothing from my dream being here." I said to him.

"Uh huh..." He then said to that.

"It's true..." I said.

_It was later...so, I did all the things I needed to do to go to bed and shut my eyes the second my head hit the pillow. Where did I go? Everything started over, in my dream I was an 8 year old Naga Princess, Oxygene, Cloudland and Naga Thaw all reappeared, Edward was just a friend again. But this time, nothing went wrong...Was that it? Did I manage to save Cloudland, Oxygene, Naga Thaw, Upgrade, and Amenia? There were more adventures with my brothers, but that was after I had truly died in my dream. They went on without me. Poor kids, by themselves...will I ever see them again?_


	5. The Rebirth of Life

**The Rebirth of Life**

_Where is Naga Thaw? What was it anyway...I was only 8 years old when the incident happened. I first dreamed of this world 7 years ago. Where did it go and why can I suddenly not sleep at night?_

"Edward?! Alphonse?! Where are you?" I shout in my sleep.

_Why was I still looking for my non-existent brothers? What happened to Naga Thaw? Was it only a dream? Yeah, that's what it was...a dream. _

_Every one of my experiences, are they only a part of a dream?_

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" I shouted in my dream.

"Who's yelling?" A voice that sounded like Edward's asked.

"Edward? Are you still here and alive?" I asked.

"Alphonse...he..." Edward paused.

"No, he didn't...did he?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

"He died?" I asked.

"Died? No, of course not." He said.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"He went back to London for a bit." Edward said.

" 'London?' What is 'London?' " I asked.

"You know...the other side of the gate? Oh right...you don't know cause I never toldjou

about it." He said.

"Tell me about this...gate...and about this 'London...'" I said.

"Well...it's kinda like this..." Edward started.

"Along time ago, before you were born Katharine, there existed two worlds, these two worlds were: Amestris, AKA Shamballa, and London, where I went when I died." Edward continued.

"So, the Gate isn't just a legend after all?" I asked.

"Nope, well...anyway, I was trying to get back to Amestris, where my brother is now, but I couldn't figure out how. So, I met some guy, he looked a lot like Alphonse, hell, I think his name was Alphonse, with a z, not an s. He was studying air crafts, commonly now known as airplanes, and while that was going on and all that stuff..." Edward paused.

_We both looked up to see someone falling out of the sky from some kind of purplish blue light that looked like a gigantic transmutation circle._

"What in the world...?" I asked staring at the huge transmutation circle in the sky.

"LOOK OUT!" Alphonse's voice rang from the sky.

"OW!" It was Alphonse. He had landed square on our backs with his rear end.

"Dammit Al, could you watch where you make your gates?" Edward said getting up.

"Seriously..." I said agreeing with Edward.

"So Al, how was London?" Edward asked.

"Stupid Gate Babies tried to take my body...again...on the way there and on the way back..." He said.

"Ugh...I'm hungry." I said.

"Yeah, lets go to Amenia again, they should have your 'Naga Thawnian Special' for you, while Alphonse and I should have our mother's absolutely delicious pancakes back in Risembool." Edward said.

"I'll come too. Forget the Special, I want to try these things called 'pancakes' you are talking about." I said.

"Cool." Edward said.

"So...do you have a state title now Alphonse?" I asked.

"Yup. I like it too. Alphonse Elric the Gate Creator Alchemist!" Alphonse said.

"WOW! Awesome!" I said.

_The Gate Creator Alchemist? It fit. __I thought that was pretty neat._

_Then the scene faded slowly behind us to a dark world and then white lines made up the outlines of the world and then color faded in, inside the white lines on the black background. The world now looked like this: there was a purple ocean, the beach where we were was brownish orange (Burnt Sienna or something like that) the moon was a pale pinkish purple lit up circle, no craters, just a smooth circle; this served as a portal to Amenia. It came closer, like that one time before._

"Come on Katharine, just like last time." Edward said pulling us through the portal once again.

_The world behind us faded and we were bouncing around in it, once again. The exit to the portal was like a mirror still, and we fell through it again. Once we got through it, we had angelic wings to let us hover above the ground, unlike last time. But we used them to make a slow descent into Amenia. We landed and put the wings away, for whenever we would need to use them again._

"There's Risembool now, and our house is right there. Remember? The one you fell off the wall of the first time we crashlanded here?" Edward asked.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Oh yes, set 5-10 years in the past...forgot that. That means, I don't need a state Alchemist Title here!" Edward said.

"And speaking of State Alchemist Titles, I forgot to tell you guys mine. The Water Alchemist!" I said

"The Water Alchemist? Cool." Edward said.

"So, where's your house?" I asked.

"The one with the light blinking on and off in the window." Edward said.

_Indeed it was. Trisha was alive and well, and who was right next to her? Hohenheim of Light, AKA Mr. Elric._

"Welcome back." Hohenheim said.

"William is in his room reading up on something about the Philosopher's Stone. I think he wants to create one without a human sacrifice, he hates killing people uselessly ever since his 'Envy the Homunculus' thing." Trisha said to us.

"'Envy the Homunculus,' hmm?" Alphonse asked.

"You remember that, right mom? Well, we had a run-in with him the other day." Edward asked.

"Hey Ed, you know that wasn't possible right? I don't become Envy anymore. Oh wait, that _was_ me. Sorry about being rude and miserable to you that day, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods ya know. And you know me, when I become Envy I turn into a total ass." William said.

"Yeah, please don't do it again." Edward said.

"Yes. But I don't remember _why_ I was a Homunculus in the first place." Trisha said.

"Heh heh...that was kind of our fault..." Edward said.

"Katharine had nothing to do with it, she wasn't here at the time, but she probably knew though." Alphonse said.

"_That's_ the story I heard when I was at my house in Icenfiel?! [Icenfiel is a cover up of my IRL town name BTW so people don't know where I live; only certain people on my Deviantart friend list know the actual name, but don't go and ask them.] The one about two boys transmuting their mother and getting in trouble with a gate? And the younger brother being robbed of his body, and the older being robbed of his left leg? And the older brother transmuting his brother's soul into a suit of armor? And then the two brothers going on a quest to find some Philosopher's Stone?" I asked.

"Yup, that was us." Edward said.

_So, I just stood there and pointed at them jawdropped for about two or three seconds._

"Pancakes anyone?" Trisha asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Sure mom! Those things are so good I could just sit there eating them for hours!"

Edward said.

"But you have to drink your milk with them." Trisha said.

"...Why...?" Edward asked.

"If you don't drink it you three won't have your picnic later." Trisha said.

"Fine...I'll do it...at least once, but if I get sick, I'm not doing it again." Edward said hesitantly.

"There we go Ed." I said.

_So, we sat down at the table, and oddly enough, Edward drank the whole glass of milk that was in front of him. What a sight that was._

"Done!" Edward said, chugging down the rest of his milk.

"Wow Ed! You _really_ drank that _whole_ thing?" Alphonse asked.

"I tried." Edward said some milk dribbling out the side of his mouth.

"Here, you got some milk coming out of your mouth." Alphonse said chuckling and handing Edward a napkin.

"Heh heh...sorry about that." Edward said, also chuckling.

"Good job Edward! Now we can have our picnic!" I said patting him on the back.

_Later, we went and had said picnic out in the field next to the Rockbells' house._

"So, you bring everything?" I asked

"Yup, the napkins, the food and the blanket to sit on." Edward said, still a little shocked that he managed to gulp a whole unbelievably tall glass of milk at breakfast, all in one sitting.

_So, we had our picnic, which consisted of: Bread, Cheese, Assorted Fruit (Grapes, Strawberries, Apples, Oranges, Pears, Watermelon Slices and Bananas) Battery Powered Juice Maker and Cookies with transmutation circles made out of frosting on them._

_So when we finished eating, and went to visit Winry at her house._

"**Hey**! **Winry**!" Edward shouted over the noises of the electronics in her house.

_Winry came to the front door, she knew who the three of us were...okay two of us._

"Oh! Edward! Hi there! Sorry about that, installing some gadgets around the house."

"Who's this?" Winry asked.

"I'm Katharine, from next door." I said.

"If you need anything fixed, like mechanics or anything, just come on over." She said.

"You mean like...this?" I said rolling up my pant legs.

"AH! Automail! Wait...this doesn't look like the Automail I make, where'd you get it?" Winry asked going off on her little Automail thing.

"Naga Thaw." I said.

"Where now?" Winry asked.

"You should go there with Edward, Alphonse and I, it's a very nice place. More like, _was_." I said.

"Who made the Automail, anyway?" Winry asked.

"Some guy named Bastian Silver." I said.

"NO WAY! YOU KNOW HIM?! THE FAMOUS NAGA AUTOMAILER?!" Winry said going psycho over the sound of his name.

"Yeah, he fixed me up when I was younger back on Naga Thaw, but too bad he's not in Amenia anymore...you could meet him." I said.

"Mr. Silver? No Katharine, you're wrong, he's still in Amenia. He lives not too far from Risembool." Edward said.

"He does? Okay, never mind then." I said.

"OH MY GOD! LET'S GO! IWANNAMEETHIMIWANNAMEETHIM!" Winry said going completely crazy.

"Fine, Edward, Alphonse, let's go." I said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Winry said, jumping up and down happily.

_We got to Mr. Silver's house and we knocked on the door._

"Who's there?" Mr. Silver asked, muffled by the door.

"The Sky Princess!" I asked.

"The Sky Princess...you don't mean..."

_The doorknob rotated, and the door clicked, then opened with the sound of creaking wood, revealing the one who saved my life so many years ago..._

"Ah, it seems that you do. How long has it been?" Mr. Silver asked.

"Quite a while." I said.

"So what made you move from Naga Thaw to Amenia?" I asked.

"The place is basically a dead planet now. Everyone who used to live there is either dead because of the toxic orange atmosphere, that green alien, or they live in Amenia now. I think Amenia is more of a tourist attraction for people who are special, like you, who can summon the portal, than a permanent place of living, but that's just me."

"OH GOD ARE YOU MR BASTIAN SILVER?!" Winry shouted in his face.

"...WHOA! EASY THERE GIRL! Who are you?!" Bastian asked.

"Jeeze Winry, give the guy some space!" Edward said to Winry, who then backed off a little.

"Anyway...this girl wants to meet you, she's an Automail mechanic like you." I said,

showing Winry in.

"BASTIAN SILVER! YOU SOOOOO HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW YOU MADE AUTOMAIL LIKE THAT!" Winry shouted.

"You're Winry, I am guessing, I've heard of Rockbell Automail before." Mr. Silver said.

"You've heard of me?" Winry asked.

"Maybe not you but you're grandmother. You're Pinako Rockbell's daughter, I like you." Mr. Silver said.

"Thank you!" Winry said smiling cutely.

"You're welcome." Mr. Silver said.

"So, can you teach me how to make that Automail now? For times like when Edward breaks his arm again I can make new ones that _won't_ break?" Winry asked.

"Sure. Sure." Mr. Silver said.

"Now, Katrina, how did _you_ make it off Cloudland before it got destroyed and not anyone else?"

"I think you can actually strangely thank this Krugen character for that." I said.

_So after that, Edward, Alphonse and I had to go home to Risembool, Trisha was flashing her light in the window._

"Welcome home!" She said to all of us.

"Hey mom!" Edward said to her.

"Hi mom!" I said to her.

"Hey there mom!" Alphonse said.

_We were good and tired, it was about 8:00 PM, and I just flopped down on one of the beds. I slowly shut my eyes, but then I thought I didn't, because I suddenly saw a vision from reality's eyes. My eyes suddenly flashed open, I was glad I was still dreaming. _

_Fading away...why was I fading away...The darkness...it consumed my mind...I am in some kind of trance...I don't know what reality is or why dreams seem so real...I could swear...it was something complicated...like two worlds uniting..._

_Was it possible.._

_...I am just maybe living in my dream being's life when I am in "Reality" and when I am here, my "Reality Self" is living my life..._

_I doubt it..._

_It's interesting though...yet confusing...I see my brothers, yet I know that I have a sister, a mother and a father...superbly confusing. _

_Seriously, do you ever have a feeling you're living someone else's life? _

_I did..._

_Does Katharine Elric exist? Or is it just imagination? _

_Can I still use some form of Alchemy? Is there someone named Edward Elric in this world? Truly amazing what the mind can produce..._

"Christine! Are you there?" I heard a person on the answering machine ask.

_At that moment, I thought I could actually hear Edward's voice on the machine, but it was just my boyfriend, who hides away the fact he is a 16 year old CIA agent. CIA agent? Come on...that's just FCU...hey...maybe in some strange way...he is some kind of reincarnation of Edward...just maybe..._

"Edward?!" I said as I picked up the phone.

"No, it's John." He said.

"You sound like Edward...so much..." I said.

"If Mignogna was calling you, then you could say that." He said.

"Are you some kind of Reincarnation of Edward Elric?" I asked.

"John Markel...Not Edward Elric..." He said.

"Okay..." I said hanging up the phone.

_I went to my room, and noticed my Edward figure on my dresser._

"_There_ you are..." I said picking him up off the dresser.

_Now the figure...that was most definitely a reincarnation...I then laid down to go to sleep. My eyes slowly shut. They then slammed open. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. When I was able to focus, I saw Edward._

"E...Edward...?" I said looking around.

"Katharine...relax." He said to me rubbing me on the back.

"wha...what was that..." I asked.

"I don't know, but you disappeared again." Edward said.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you're here now." Edward said.

"Alphonse...Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Um...London again." Edward said.

"He better not land his feet on either of our heads like last time..." I said.

"Yeah, cause that was just..." Edward started.

"Awful." I finished.

**[Flashback]**

_We both looked up to see someone falling out of the sky from some kind of purplish blue light that looked like a gigantic transmutation circle._

"OW!" It was Alphonse.

"Dammit Al, could you watch where you make your gates?" Edward said getting up.

"Seriously...but what the hell did you land on us with?" I said agreeing with Edward.

"Feet, they cushion everything...'cept for a 50 foot drop like that one. But butts cushion everything." He said, laughing after the last bit.

**[End Flashback]**

"Yeah...it's been a good three years since we met for the first time. Its amazing what happens in this world. There's so much more we can do here than anywhere else. If we want to fly, we can do it! I'm glad we met." I said.

"You're right, Katharine. Just think about how it would've been if we hadn't've met." Edward said.

"Its true, since we met, my life feels like there's nothing wrong with it. I'm sure brother feels the same." Alphonse said.

"I do feel the same." Edward said.

"We're true family! We're going to stay like this until we die..." I said.

_It was true, just as I had said, we were together and were going to spend the rest of our days together. _

_Eternal...forever..._

_We had spent the rest of our days together, our days were to be spent in the happiest ways. Since Edward and I weren't EXACTLY brother and sister, but considered friends, we got married, had two children, a third was on the way, and named them after ourselves to continue on the line of generation. _

_We were still in Amenia at the time, so even though Amenia was set six years in the past, we were still getting older, I was about thirty-five, Edward was thirty-six, and just like me, Alphonse was also thirty-five. Our parents, Trisha, and Hohenhiem, had passed away, leaving Edward, Alphonse and I to Edward Jr, Alphonse Jr, and Katharine Jr._

_I still passed down my story, and now my story to our 4,4, and 5 year old sons and daughter. I was soon getting to be old, much like my friends, now which one of is my husband, and the other, now a full fledged family member, as opposed to just friend._

_I hoped, while in my old age, of 79, I could have a few more moments with my children. Of course, by the time I was 79, they were teenagers, and already getting married, going off into the world. _

_I could remember one last detail..._

_Edward, Alphonse and I...we...died...the same night, same time, in the same room... _

_But..._

_After our deaths, we didn't exactly go to heaven, but this was my first time seeing this "London" that Alphonse was talking about._

_We plunged through the gate, the gate babies returned Edward's arm and leg, Alphonse's body, and the tail I had lost long ago but had retained briefly, now this time forever._

"Hey Katharine! Slap your palms together! Once you see what was in the gate-ALPHONSE...YOU DON'T NEED THOSE SILLY GLOVES ANYMORE..." Edward paused, and then started again.

"As I was saying, once you see what's inside the gate, your hands are the runes for the Transmutation circle. Katharine, lets start with...mmm...that!" Edward said pointing to a broken car tire with the rubber coming off.

"I'm just going to rip the rest of the rubber off?" I asked.

"You'll see what happens." Edward said pulling the rest of the rubber off and putting it next to the hubcap.

"There. All done." Edward stopped, and then started again.

"Clap your hands together and touch the hubcap and the rubber, keep it there until you see blue sparks coming out of your hands." He finished.

_I did, but by doing so, made me go unconscious...for good._

_I then felt a pushing sensation, I looked around, and it was dark._

_I was slowly coming out of the dark to see a woman hold me up. I was crying. She was laying in a hospital bed, looking exhausted, her husband was next to her, and a little girl. I watched as this scene passed by and I seemed to grow taller, and older. Then the scene flashed to a school, where I shouted I love you to someone. I flashed to another place in time and I looked below me while this happened to find myself breaking through the dream barrier and landing in a field. It was the Linwood Park field..._

_...I had woken up for good...or so I had thought._

"Whoa...where am I?" I asked myself.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! You've been missing for hours!" My mom asked.

"Hour?! I thought it was years!" I shouted.

"Years? Well, honey...let's go home, get your bike, we don't have much time before your father goes to work." Mom said.

"Okay." I said getting on my bike and peddling into the distance.

_Was the dream really eternal? No, mom said it was four hours...seems reasonable. It seems I died in my dream, but then woke up in reality. _

_I love Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric more than ever...it seems they still go everywhere with me, even though my relationships with them have ended. _

_It seems that my life with Edward and Alphonse is over. I am just a normal everyday girl now. _

_I see them everywhere, and I'm glad that our memories hadn't have faded away. _

_Why? Because our memories are...Eternal...Forever..._


	6. Eternal Forever? I think not!

**Eternal Forever...? I think not!**

_I went home in reality did everything I was supposed to, and went to bed. I woke up, but I didn't know where I was or anything. I couldn't tell if I was still in that other reality or I was dreaming. It was as if I had amnesia. Which subsided rather quickly. Everything was so eerily quiet, and dark. _

"Huh? I'm...I'm not dead...? ...Who are you? Where am I? Where's Edward and Alphonse?!" I shouted.

"My name is not of importance, but what _is_ important is that you are not going back to that reality for a long time." A watery voice said.

_The next thing I saw was that burnt sienna beach and the portal and the purple ocean fading in slowly. It was quiet...except for that voice. Time seemed to have stopped._

"Seriously...who are you? Are you...like...um, an angel?" I asked.

"Not exactly. Look behind you." The voice said.

_Time started flowing again._

_I turned around to see a boy with pale blond hair with brown highlights a crown with a green gem in the middle, with dangling pearls, blue eyes, some kind of scaley armor with fin like wings coming out the back, scaly armor pants, and more scales wrapped around his 'legs.'_

_...Were they even legs...?_

"Who _are_ you?" I asked.

"Tamaru. Tamaru Venus." He said.

"Venus as in..." I asked.

"Yes, as in the goddess, and the planet." Tamaru said.

"So...who's all of this family of yours?" I asked.

"My Mother is Venus, my Dad is Poseidon, Triton, Neptune, whatever name you prefer, my sister is Coral, and my brother is Aquarius. On land we try to fit in with other humans. If we didn't, who knows what would happen." Tamaru said.

"Gotta blend in, hmm. Well, I'll have you know that I unfortunately have to blend in with the 'leg walkers' too." I said.

"How so?" Tamaru asked.

"I'm not really a human." I said.

"Then what are you?" Tamaru asked.

"A Naga. You ever hear of them?" I asked.

"_You_ were a _Naga_? Please. Nagas have _tails_. You have _legs_." Tamaru said in disbelief.

"I'll show you." I said rolling up my pantlegs to reveal my Automail.

"That still doesn't cut it. Just because you have metal or whatever legs doesn't mean you were a Naga, I need some proof. If you were a Naga you'd have a title and a sector and stuff." Tamaru said.

"Oh! Right I never gave you my name! It's Princess Katrina Lyoko of sector 7: Nagonia,

Cloudland, White Castle and White Castle room: Top Floor, overlooking the CloudSea." I said.

"Okay, that sounds more like it. If you want, you can come with me and meet my siblings since you seem to have lost yours." Tamaru said.

"Sure, why not." I started.

"But wait, how will I meet them?" I finished.

"They're not coming to you, and it's more fun if you go to them. Don't worry, none of them bite. Just stand over there. One last thing, I'm going to disguise you so they don't really know who you are. If they knew they would freak. So just go over there." Tamaru said.

_ I stood there, watching Tamaru pluck out five sea-green scales from his legs, and make a pentacle in the sand. He told me to stand in the middle of it. His scales lost immediately came back._

"You ready Katrina?" Tamaru asked.

"Yeah. Wait what's gonna happen?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll be able to transform into a mermaid with the powers I'm going to give you." Tamaru said.

_The last time I saw him before I thought that I blacked out was him closing his eyes, and a circle of what looked like pale purplish flames rushing up around me._

_A floating sensation started to happen. _

"You'll be fine, Katrina. Hold out your hand" Tamaru said somehow seeing me through the magic flames he created.

_I looked down and saw my legs change first. The blue pants I was wearing, came together and fused. I watched my feet turn from feet to a mermaid tail. I was suddenly wearing a yellow skirt with a black waistband over my blue tail.. I was wearing a blue mermaid top to match the tail, pearls around my neck, gold dangling bar earrings, and my hair was blond, but had a side ponytail that was seaweed green and black. He also gave me the ability to transform my blue tail into bluish purple scaly feet when I am to be on land during this period of time. I transformed my tail into the scaly legs._

"Katrina! You look beautiful! I don't even recognize you anymore! Which is good."

Tamaru said giving me a mermaid mirror.

"Wouldja lookit that. I _am_ beautiful." I said.

"You've seen this ocean many times from the surface...haven't you?" Tamaru asked.

"Yes I have. I've always been curious what was beneath it." I said.

"Then please come with me." Tamaru said walking himself and me over to the end of the shoreline where the waves barely touch and then withdraw.

"Why are we just standing here?" I asked.

_Tamaru looked up at the portal..._

"The moon...that really isn't the moon, is it? I haven't really been anywhere else in the world except for going in the Purple Sea." Tamaru said.

"The Purple Sea?" I asked.

"Yes, that is what it is called." Tamaru said.

"Sounds fitting." I said.

"So, Katrina, can you tell me about your adventures you've had? They've got to be pretty wild." Tamaru said, watching the false moonlight dance across the ocean.

"Well, they sure were exciting." I said.

_We sat down in the tide and our scaly legs turned into tails, my blue scaled legs, and his teal scaled legs._

"Isn't it amazing? I mean...the Purple Sea? I don't see any vessels coming or going through here from below though. It's like it was meant for us Merfolk. You, on the other hand, came from...where? It looked like you came here from the Dark Corridor. What's on the other side of the Dark Corridor anyway?" Tamaru asked.

_Tamaru was extremely curious about me because I was one of the first "humans" he had ever seen in his "territory."_

"The Dark Corridor...so that's what it's called..." I thought to myself.

"How does the water feel? Do you feel alright?" Tamaru asked.

"It's fine. I've been to many beaches befo-...wait..." I stopped midsentence.

"Are you feeling ill?" Tamaru asked.

"N...no. It's not that. What I just said...did I really say that?" I asked.

"What? The 'I've been to many beaches' comment?" Tamaru asked.

"Yes, that one." I said.

"Why?" Tamaru asked.

"I think my reality and dream barrier have been breached...because I haven't been to any beaches besides this one. However when I have been _asleep_, I've caught glimpses of views of beaches and beach walks and shell collecting many times, with those strange parents. I think that reality is interfering the flow of this one." I said.

"Katrina, I think I should have a long talk with you about something...when you were born as a Naga child, I told your parents you were the Daughter of Dream Prophecy and that one day, you would become the Princess of Destiny. You also hold a power that none of the other Nagas in existence had. And THAT'S why you are still alive today." Tamaru continued.

"Me? Power?" I asked.

"Yes, power. You hold the power of Dreams. But enough about that, let's get going. My mother, father, sister and brother are all waiting for us. I'll tell you more when we get down there." Tamaru said.

_We slid off the shore to the point where we could start swimming. It felt weird not having legs. Fish swam by us that were in all shapes sizes and colors._

"Look Katrina! A dolphin! Dolphins are signs of good luck to us merfolk." Tamaru said.

"...Don't you get lonely down here? I mean, the area of the beach and the Purple Sea are a very small area." I asked.

"No, we don't get lonely. Sometimes, when there _are_ boats, we get curious what kind of people are aboard and what they have, and if we could be friends. We're not your average 'stay away from humans' merfolk. We're different. Most of us _were_ humans before our change." Tamaru said.

"...Ah, we're approaching Atlantis." He said.

_I looked in front of me, I couldn't make it out, it was dark except an orb shining through the darkness. We went closer and what looked like a city, tinted blue by the water. It looked like an under water lake surrounded by the "clouds" we had to swim through. It vaguely reminded me of Oxygene, but without the acidic atmosphere._

"Mother! Father! Coral! Aquarius! I'm back!" Tamaru shouted.

"Tamaru, who's that?" Coral asked.

_Tamaru pulled me off to the side...and told me the name of the mergirl with a pink shell headband, hair that looked like really pretty seaweed, red eyes a red pearl necklace, and a shell bra/seaweed dress over a green tail._

"Katrina, that's my younger sister, Coral." Tamaru said.

"Cor, that's Katrina." Tamaru said.

"Katrina. Are you by chance the one our son has been watching?" Tamaru's mother, Goddess Venus (Venus for short, Goddess in respect) asked.

"Watching...?" I asked.

"Katrina, I told you I would finish the story when we got here. So here goes." Tamaru started.

"Katrina, I am a what is known as a Guardian. I've watched you, hidden from sight, over the years. My parents, raised me, Coral and Aquarius to be Guardians, but they weren't fit to do it, so it was just me. You want to know how you're still alive after what happened on Oxygene? Abana Silvrey was ordered by me and my parents, to make sure you were alive, and gave you the Automail legs you walked on."

"Abana Silvrey?" I asked.

"You knew and still know him as Bastian Silver...anyway, you _are_ the Daughter of Dream Prophecy, and the Princess of Destiny. You were _not_ meant to die that way. You were also not meant to die with your Dream Guides. So I made you immortal." Tamaru said.

"So you lied...? You _have_ gone places beyond the Purple Sea...if you went where I went." I said.

"No, I just didn't tell you...or want to tell you the truth until we came here." Tamaru said.

"Katrina, I know this is too much information to take in all at once, but hear my son." Tamaru's Father, God Neptune said.

"My father and mother, more my father, have a direct connection to the Elders; the people I work for. In fact, my father _is_ one of the Elders. There were actually 6 Elders, but one was different. ...Two actually but we don't talk about that one. We're talking about my Father. When he became an Elder, he gave up his original name. Since he had the powers of transformation into a merman, they called him 'Neptune'." Tamaru said.

"Above the surface, a lonely, young human woman was gazing into the Purple Sea. She had long flowing orange hair, yellow eyes, and wore a Toga. I had asked her what was wrong. She said that she wanted to be a Goddess, who was the most beautiful Goddess of them all." Neptune said.

"I went with him down below the surface. I suddenly started choking from lack of air. I was suddenly transformed into a beautiful mermaid. He told me I could turn back when I got back up to the surface. But I didn't want to go to the surface. I wanted to be with him and call him my husband." Venus said hugging Neptune's right shoulder.

"I told her about the Elders, and my wife was puzzled, she didn't know what was going on, or that these 'Elders' existed. But she had gotten what she wanted. To be a Goddess. ...The Goddess of Beauty...Venus." Neptune said.

"We came down here to Atlantis, to figure out what we'd do with our lives. I decided, before the two of us got too old, that we should have a child. We didn't get one, we got two. They are right over there. Aquarius, our first child, was born with mostly qualities of my husband." Venus said.

"Our second child, Coral, was born with mostly qualities of my wife. Our two children had to train to 'scale' legs when going to the surface. They completed it by the time they were 7." Neptune said.

"Now, Katrina, are you wondering about me?" Tamaru asked.

"Yes. How did you become part of the Venus-Neptune family?" I asked.

"I'll tell you. One day, when I was a fully flesh and blood human, after my real parents, who were two of the last remaining Upgrader adults, had died from seemingly nothing, when I was at an early age, I had went to explore the beach. The very beach we came down here from. I was shocked when my suit dissolved when I came out of the Dark Corridor, into basically nothing but white tattered clothes. I was just walking along the edge of the water, when I suddenly got pulled under by the current. I thought I had drowned, but I saw the dim lights of Atlantis below me but didn't know what it was and thought: 'this is it...I'm done for, I'm already seeing the light.' A merman with silver laurels in his long purple hair, strange blue markings on his face and ears blue eyes, a glowing moon shaped pendant around his neck, black armor, the strangest gauntlets you could ever see, a purple tail and what looked like a trident strapped to his back saved me." Tamaru said.

"I had seen him get pulled off the beach, so I swam to him as fast as I could, and I 'scaled' my legs when we reached the shore." Neptune said.

"I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around, and then I saw _**him**_." Tamaru said.

"I walked over to him and asked if he was alright, and what he was thinking." Neptune said.

"I asked who he was. He said that wasn't important. Though, he said what _was_ important was that I returned to my parents. Parents? I don't have any, anymore, I had said." Tamaru said.

"I want to know what happened to them." I said.

"All Upgraders but me wiped out by the circuit board gash. That's why I was so special."

"Then I had said, Then come live with us." Neptune said.

"So I went with him, but before we submerged, he had replaced my salt spray tattered clothing with something more fitting. But even before that, I had to learn to 'scale'." Tamaru said.

"He learned to 'scale' within a few hours...which was unheard of. Then, we came here to Atlantis, and I had introduced him to my wife and children." Neptune said.

"I had met his wife and children, but I was shocked to see so many Merfolk below. He gave me a gold and silver pendant. This proved I was part of the family now. When it went around my neck, armor seemed to materialize over my body where my clothes were. I felt something strange come out of my back. Wings. Wings underwater? What would you need them for? Anyway, then he asked me to become a Guardian, since I was so special. He told me a Guardian works for the Elders, and watches over the 'keys', and he was secretly an Elder." Tamaru said.

"So, my second son had trained for becoming a Guardian, which took no time at all." Neptune said.

"He sent me to watch you, you being a Key and someone very special to the world, and bring you here when the time was right, to explain everything. Now off you go, it will be as if you never met me. We can still talk, but I will talk with you in your head." Tamaru said giving his sister a signal to rewind time.

_...I knew now that Coral was the one who was controlling the flow of time before..._

_...It rewound..._

_Yet, I still had the ability to 'scale' my legs...which were now silver underneath my pants._


	7. New Dream Guides

**New Dream Guides**

"Edward...? Alphonse...? Is that you?" I asked.

"Katharine! I thought I'd NEVER see you again! ...What happened to your outfit?" 'Edward' asked.

"I thought Coral-" I stopped midsentence.

"Coral? Who's that?" 'Alphonse' asked.

"N...no one. The memory is getting foggier now..." I said.

"W...wait...! What's happening to the two of you?!" I shouted.

_I watched as the two of them seemed to change into someone else..._

_It was like a nightmare...it probably was. _

"Katrina...I told you...you won't be going back to that reality ever again..." Tamaru's voice said in my head.

"T...Tamaru!" I shouted out loud.

"Katrina, I'm here and I have been here. I told you." Tamaru said.

"You...you really are a Guardian." I said to him.

"Was that a nightmare?" I asked.

"...Not exactly...they're your next dream guides. Edward and Alphonse are dead and have been for years, while you are immortal. These two will eventually pass away and I will give you two more. " Tamaru said.

"When did I..." I asked.

"Become immortal? Do you remember when time stopped on the beach? That was when. You will never die, or get old. Or even sick." Tamaru said.

"Exactly _how_ old are you...?" I asked.

"777 years old. Time doesn't flow for us immortals anymore." Tamaru started.

"Now, here are your dream guides. These two are powerful against any enemies you will face. These enemies are what they specify in. Their names are Allen and Lavi. You have a strong connection with these two in Reality." Tamaru finished.

_The two boys appeared in front of me again._

"AGH! ALLEN...! Did you teleport us?!" The redhead shouted at the boy with the white hair; Allen.

"No, Lavi. Someone else did." Allen said to the redhead; Lavi.

"...Komui." The two said in unison.

"Hello?" I said to them.

"...Huh? Who's that? Is that Mei Ling?" Allen asked.

_I sighed and shook my head disapprovingly, because I haven't gotten a response from them yet._

"That's not her. That's not Lenalee, Miranda or any of the other females at the Order." Allen said.

"Are you two my dream guides?" I said breaking the two of them apart.

"...m...my god. You're...you're...! BEAUTIFULL...! Does a name go along with your beauty?" Lavi enquired.

"Oh good, ONE of you were paying attention to me." I said.

"Hey, I was too you know." Allen said.

"You're my type, you know that?" Lavi asked.

"LAVI. ...Don't pay attention to him when he says that stuff, he says the _same_ thing to _every single woman_ he sees." Allen said.

"Oh hey, I know you two..." I started.

"Huh? Well, we sure don't know _you_." Lavi said.

"Are you two my dream guides?" I asked.

"...Where are the two of us anyway? We were just at the Black Order getting our assignments from Komui, he brought in a girl with short brown hair, glasses and I don't know what she was wearing other than that, and she was deep in sleep on a gurney or something but then he also brought in some kind of teleporter. He said we were to investigate something, no matter what it took...and then we flew through some tunnel and crashed here." Lavi said.

"Ah, Tim! Do _you_ know where we are?" Allen asked.

"...We're still at the Order? This is crazy." Lavi said in response.

"Wait, Lavi, your golem is ringing." Allen said.

"Yes? Ah, Komui! Where did you send us?!" Lavi shouted into the golem.

"To investigate innocence. Oh and the girl that was sleeping earlier? You should know her name. Christine." Komui's voice came over the golem.

"...Christine...? Wait...you're not talking about the same one _I'm_ thinking of..." I cut in.

"Who's that? Oh right. I know who she is." Komui's voice said.

"Mr., did a boy with blond hair and a greenish blue outfit tell you to send these two here?" I asked.

"Yes, what was his name?" Komui's voice said.

"Tam-" My voice cut off.

"Katrina, you can't mention your connection to me to anyone! Got that?" Tamaru's voice said in my head.

"Sorry, I can't remember the name." I said.

"Ah, yes, now I remember, a kid named Tamaru." Komui's voice said.

"So he _did_ tell him to send them...they really must be my new dream guides." I said to myself.

_The world suddenly seemed to go dark._

"...There's innocence _here_?" Lavi and Allen asked in chorus.

"What's innocence...?" I asked.

"Something very important to us." Lavi said.

"Actually boys, there isn't. That kid, Tamaru said that you two need to guard this girl with your lives." Komui said.

"Is this guy for real?" Lavi asked.

"Then it's confirmed...these two were sent indirectly by Tamaru." I said to myself.

"Okay well...thanks Komui..." Allen said, and the golem clicked off.

"WHOA! What's that thing?!" I said pointing at a huge grey creature.

"Aw, man...there's Akuma even in THIS universe...? ...Wait, what universe _IS_ this?!" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi, Tim's still sayin we're at the Black Order." Allen said.

"Agh...I'm gonna call Komui and ask him if we're still at the Order. I don't believe this at all." Lavi said calling Komui again.

"Lavi, what is it?" Komui's voice asked over the golem.

"Where exactly are we? And why is Timcampy saying that we're still at the order?" Lavi asked.

"Because you are." Komui's voice came over the golem.

"Dream guides..." I whispered to myself thinking the two of them wouldn't hear me.

"Huh? You say something?" Lavi asked.

"Um." I said.

"I heard that." Komui said over the golem.

"What did she say?" Lavi asked.

"Something about Dream Guides...ah! Wait! That's exactly what I sent you there for!" Komui's voice came over the golem again.

"Wait hold on, is this girl..." Lavi stopped midsentence.

"My _name_ is Princess Katrina Lyoko of sector 7: Nagonia, Cloudland, White Castle and White Castle room: Top Floor, overlooking the CloudSea." I said.

"Who, What? Where? When?" Lavi asked.

"_I'm_ actually the one from another universe. Not you two. _Me_." I said.

"For real, Katrina? How is that possible?" Allen asked.

"Yep. My previous Dream Guides apparently died and I still live. Because Tama-" I stopped when I was in the middle of saying his name.

"A...Are you...immortal?" Allen asked.

"Um. Sorta. Heh heh." I said.


	8. Strange Phenomena? Innocence? Huh?

**Strange Phenomena? Innocence? Huh?**

"That Akuma's still right here you know...it hasn't moved." Lavi said.

"Because I willed it not to move. I am Katrina Lyoko. I am the Daughter of Dream Prophecy, and the Princess of Destiny. I have the power to control anyone and anything in this dream world. If I want something, I just have to will it and it happens. I didn't want Edward and Alphonse to die, or me to become a human girl...wait...where _is_ that human girl that when I sleep she awakens?" I asked.

"Katrina, the girl that's sleeping on the bed there at the Black Order...that's...you. The _real_ you." Tamaru's voice came into my head.

"Tamaru..." I said to supposedly no one.

_...Was Tamaru for real? _

_Was that...me? _

_What will happen when she wakes up?_

_Or is she in an eternal slumber?_

_Am I..._

_Half of a whole...?_

_Is her will getting stronger? _

_Am I seeing these two as dream guides because of someone she sees when she is awake?_

_I...It can't be..._

"TAMARU! TAKE ME BACK TO AMENIA! I BELONG THERE WITH EDWARD AND ALPHONSE...! YOU KNOW THEY'RE STILL ALIVE SO WHY AREN'T YOU...WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME...?! YOU'VE TURNED THIS DREAM INTO A NIGHTMARE! THAT HIDEOUS BLACK CREATURE IN THE BASEMENT NOW HAS A VISIBLE FORM!" I shouted.

_I took a breath and continued talking to Tamaru, and I thought I was talking in my head, but Lavi and Allen could hear me._

"...a...and its right there... ...t...tamaru...i willed it to stop...but it just kept coming...i...i should've died with edward and alphonse...or lived with you for eternity...but now..." I trailed off.

"Easy Katrina...breathe." Lavi said.

"No, Lavi. This is serious. You can't expect what has been a pleasant dream for 18 years to suddenly go dark and crazy." I said.

"You've been asleep for 18 years? A _straight_ 18 years?" Allen asked.

"Not me. _Her_. I knew this was too good to be true...I was wondering why I had 3 sets of parents...one of which was just like 'hers.' Neryt and Tyren, The King and Queen; my parents, and 'them...' " I said.

"What's going on?!" Lavi shouted as the strange dark landscape started to warp.

"No...don't stop...I have to keep dreaming...fight it Katrina fight it...her reality is not yours..." I said to myself.

"...This sounds like Innocence." Allen said. Timcampy agreed.

"I...I think you're an accommodator of Innocence..." Allen finished.

"...H...how..." I said, and I kept pushing the dream to go on.

"I think you might have to stop it..." Lavi said.

"Ugh...this is just like with Miranda..." Allen said

"I...I don't want to stop it...this is my perfect world...my brothers...i...i...can escape reality here...don't make me wake up...i don't want to die..." I said.

"Katrina...listen to me..." Tamaru's voice rang loud and clear in my head.

"T...tamaru...?" I couldn't focus on him anymore, just to keep dreaming.

"Katrina! Snap out of it! Just let it go! You've been using this power for too long! ...Komui! How's the girl on the other end?" Lavi said into the golem.

"She looks like she's having a nightmare." Komui's voice said.

"Oh god help me...I can't die...in this world...i...i'm immortal...d...don't...take...i..it away..."

_I fainted, and thought I had died._

"Komui, we need to get out of here. ...This world is collapsing, and this girl's unconscious." Lavi said.

_They teleported out of my dream world. I had never seen it in such chaos...I went with them for some reason._

"Here she is Komui..." Lavi said putting me down next to my other reality's self.

"Where am I...AH! LAVI, ALLEN! YOU GUYS ARE STILL ALIVE?!" I shouted and ran to hug them.

"Katrina, is it?" Komui asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Am I still dreaming, Komui?" I asked.

"I'd say you are." Lavi said.

"Innocence...do...do I really...have it...?" I asked.

"You might." Komui said.

"Is it possible to have two accommodators for the same Innocence...?" I asked.

"It's very rare, Katrina. Rarer than a Parasite type, idn't it, Chief?" Lavi asked.

"Yes Lavi. You are correct." Komui said.

"Why am I even here...these two were supposed to be my dream guides...I guess the world changes with your guides." I said.

"So...could you tell us about your life, Katrina?" Komui asked.

"I could try. I was born on the planet Cloudland, I am a princess, the only princess of the planet. I was born in the sky of the planet. The sky had many clouds, hence the name Cloudland. The planet was almost as if it was one big ball of swirling water vapor, but it wasn't, there was indeed a ground. Cloudland had a huge white castle that sat on a cloud, which was made of hardened water vapor. People called me Princess Katrina of Nagonia, Cloudland. I had a long flowing golden Naga tail too. When I was younger, around 8 years old, I started having a very abnormal life. That 8th year was when I started having weird visions." I started.

"Visions...you sound a lot like someone we knew, while back. 'er name was Mei Ling." Lavi said.

"Yeah, visions. Then, a mysterious force then came to Cloudland. He destroyed the planet, supposedly killing my parents in the act. Then with no warning he dropped me into the acidic atmosphere of Oxygene, where my tail got burned off by the steaming atmosphere." I continued.

"Naga? You were a Naga? And how did you not completely burn up from the atmosphere?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. I've gotten that response many times. I guess I was a special case or something." I said.

"Anyway...then I met another Naga with a long flowing silvery white tail, who helped me regain the use of my lower body. He gave me these things called Automail. His name is Bastian Silver." I said lifting up my pantlegs to show them.

"Whoa. Are those...scales?" Lavi said.

"There's _another_ response I've gotten many times, when I show people my Automail. ...Scales? Oh hey, the scales are silver now. Sorry, I haven't checked them since...nevermind. So then I met a boy named Edward, who was looking for his brother, Alphonse who went to Earth before him, and the two of them were looking for a place to call home but couldn't find it anywhere except for on Earth. Edward _also_ had Automail, making me think that he got his from Bastian too. So then, I go to my house, and my computer and TV are on the blink, and I have to shrink down and go to this crazy circuitboard world called Upgrade, and fix a ginormous gash in one of the boards, which was fine once it was fixed." I had to stop because I said too much and ran myself out of air.

"Shrink?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." I said, getting ready to tell more of the tale.

"So then we go through this thing that leads away from Upgrade called the Dark Corridor, and ends up on this beach that leads to the Purple Sea." I continued.

"Were you still shrunk when you got to that beach?" Allen asked.

"No, it's normal size. It's just Upgrade." I said.

"Before you go on, where _is_ this Upgrade?" Lavi asked.

"I could take you two there." I said.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Now do go on, Katrina." Allen said.

"The Purple Sea and the Beach, it had been the only time in my life I had ever seen the ocean or a beach. Up until the disaster on Cloudland, I had lived my life in the sky in a white castle. It was very beautiful. But it is no longer there. Only the remnants of the castle float just above the surface of a place called Amenia. Amenia is where me and my brothers lived for the rest of our lives...more like, their lives. Time seemed to reverse for us, we became younger, but still had all the wiseness of elderly people. My life with them was over. I came back to the beach to look for them, and looked up and the portal to Amenia was gone. I can't tell you what happened next, because I'm not allowed. But then I met you two. I guess Christine's will is getting stronger. She'll eventually wake up and I will die for real. Even immortality won't exist when she wakes." I said.

"Wait. So even if you're immortal...you can still...die?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. I hate it, Lavi." I said.

"Are we just people in a dream to you?" Allen asked.

"No, not exactly. I know you're part of Christine's reality." I said.

"You do?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. I'm growing more aware of her presence everyday." I said.

"Wow..." Allen said.

"Wait, am I still dreaming? I thought I left the dream world with the two of you!" I said.

"Once she wakes up, you will not just die, you will disappear. She looks like she's going to wake up any time now. I don't know how the two of you are here at the same time." Komui said.

"I don't either. ...Wait, what kind of reality is this?" I asked.

"...did i..." I asked covering my mouth in awe.

"Have you heard of Astral Travel?" Komui asked.

"B...But...I couldn't've..." I said.

"Out-of-Body experiences?" Komui asked.

"..."

"Lucid Dreaming?" Komui asked.

"OF COURSE! THAT'S HOW THE TWO OF US ARE HERE IN THE SAME ROOM!" I shouted.

"Whoa. I was wondering how that was possible...crazy idn't it?" Lavi said.

"..." I was speechless.

"Imagine...you can go anywhere you want when your spirit is out of your physical body...do anything. Lucky...I can't do that." Allen said.

"Oh no! W...what's happening?!" I shouted as I was being drawn towards my physical body.

"Katharine! Christine is waking up now!" Komui said.

_I screamed. _

_I couldn't see, the world focused back in and I was in my bed in reality._

"Lavi? Allen? Komui? ...Tamaru?" I asked looking around.

_A dream within a dream within dream?_

_Is that what it was?_

_I fell back to sleep..._

_There was nothing._

_It was far worse than when I had destroyed the world._

_I had to physically rebuild it, molecule by molecule._

_However..._


	9. Reconstruction?

**"Reconstruction?"**

"Katharine." Tamaru's voice said to me.

"Tamaru! Why aren't you...oh." I said.

"No one's here." Tamaru said, and then he appeared.

"That's right, we're immortal. What about your family, and my dream guides?" I asked.

"I'm your dream guide now. They were looking for Christine, and couldn't find her, or you. But I could. So here I am." Tamaru said.

"So you heard?" I asked.

"You have to rebuild your world molecule by molecule? Ouch. And yeah, I've heard. Me and my family will help you. You'll have your world back before you know it." Tamaru said.

"Thanks Tamaru. But wait, what about all the people that inhabit this world?" I asked.

"They'll be restored. Since you're fixing your whole entire world, Cloudland, Oxygene and Naga Thaw should exist and what you don't want will be null and void." Tamaru said.

"My other dream guides?" I asked.

"They'll all protect you. It will be; with me at the head of course: Edward, Alphonse, Lavi and Allen." Tamaru said.

"Alphonse and Edward _are_ coming back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I immortalized your dream guides now. Just for you, Katrina." Tamaru said.

"Wait...Katharine, you don't have to do anything with the world...I just realized where we were." Tamaru said.

"Where?" I asked.

_There was only one place this dark in my world. _

_The Dark Corridor._


	10. Origins of my Dreamworld

**Origins of My Dreamworld**

"Oh right, the Dark Corridor." I said.

"Yeah. We were teleported here because its the only uninhabited zone now, and that's where dreams start. Pitch black." Tamaru said.

"Not true...well...I guess it's not untrue anymore." I said.

"Huh?" Tamaru asked.

"Naga Thaw...my first dream on that planet was creepy. As I dreamed more and more the world began to mold with my dreams." I said.

"Creepy? How so? Mind explaining?" Tamaru asked.

"Remember when I said when I was 8 years old, strange phenomena started occuring? It was just after I turned 8 I had left Cloudland for a little while. I never saw the surface of Naga Thaw until I had spent time on Naga Thaw itself." I started.

"You left Cloudland? Who was Princess of Nagonia when that happened, then?" Tamaru asked.

"My mother took over the feminine roles, and when my friends would ask where I was during that time mother said I was on royal business and I will be back in a few days.

"Please don't forget to remember, I've been with you all your life. I could've been posing as a servant one day, a chef for your meals another, a prince from another world yet another day, who knew, but me?" Tamaru said.

"So wait, when you didn't believe I was a Naga way back when, you lied...? Again...?" I asked.

"Katrina, if you don't mind me calling you that, yes. It was so you couldn't find me in the crowd. Dream guides are supposed to subliminally guide you, not stick out like a sore thumb!" Tamaru said.

"Then...you could've...YOU COULD'VE SAVED CLOUDLAND! WHY DIDN'T YOU?! Tamaru! You could've saved the planet! Instead you sat around thinking that this was supposed to happen! My parents...my friends!" I trailed off again.

"Katrina, Storm IS a Naga." Tamaru said returning to the topic.

"Then, Tamaru, explain how she doesn't have a tail, and has flesh and blood legs, like Mother." I said.

"I can't go into details, as much as I want to." Tamaru said.

"But, Katrina. I can bring her here." Tamaru said.

"Why? So she can kill me?" I asked.

"No, to prove she is a Naga, like you. The reason _you_ had a tail was because most of your genes came from your father. Her, maybe her biological parents were both humans, who came to live in the sky. I mean, jeeze Katrina...a lot of people came from Naga Thaw and Oxigene because they were getting killed by the atmospheres. Naga Thaw's slowly got less toxic over time, as you kept dreaming of buildings, amusement parks. That cart, was your first projection. Nonono, there was something else that came before that. It was a dark tunnel, tinted pine green and black, with what were platforms which you have called "The Ripper" due to it's intense speeds. Thunder boomed and lightning struck within this tunnel. This was deeply connected to Christine's fears at that stage of her life. This is what transported you back to Christine's reality countless times in your life. The tunnel was at the end of many of out of body experiences she has had. Actually, this might sound crazy...but when I was still living in Upgrade...I kept seeing someone unfamiliar riding the highspeed tunnel train and then dissapear. That alone made me want to leave Upgrade." Tamaru said.

"That tunnel went through Upgrade?" I asked.

"Yeah. You called it the Ripper after you went on it the first time. So, that's the name the high-speed tunnel train has now." Tamaru started.

"Actually Katrina, that wasn't the only place it went. It originally went to a huge field on Naga Thaw. No, not the one where Edward and Alphonse lived. Do you remember where you projected the cart? The huge expanse of green grass, the gold and silver encrusted 'Zig Zag Road' that went to the Elemental City, where Storm lived, and the moons that swallowed people up and turned the people into them, you know the old ''man in the moon'' thing? It was more like old man OF the moon. It fully existed there, and it was very strange. Well, you haven't been there in a while, and boy, there's more there now." Tamaru said.

"More?" I asked.

"Yeah. The school where you loved to run away from people and hope they would never find you. And your father from reality would chase you from the back door and you would go to this tree fort, and you would wake up. As your dreams went on, reality merged with dream. The city had a red ski lift like thing that you absolutely hated. It moved slowly but then you realized it was a roller coaster when you faced front but the car moved horizontally and then plunged. Then there was the one where the road _was_ a roller coaster track, white rails and you in the car. It looked like a car, you know, automobile. Then, there was the dream you had again about a mine car or something. This was a nightmare, but I guided you through it. You sat in the car, moving slowly but then these creatures, I think these were the Akuma that Lavi and Allen keep talking about, started to attack you and your dream guide then, Margret. Remember her? Shoulder length wavy blond hair, blue eyes, a magenta dress with a green sash around it? " Tamaru said.

"Ah. Yeah I remember those dreams. Most of them were more recent in years." I started.

"And Margret, how's she doing?" I asked.

"Margret was Coral in disguse."

"Whoa." I said.

"I toldjya, my family has been protecting you for ages." Tamaru said.

"Does that mean...Neryt and Tyren were..." I couldn't get the rest of it out.

"Venus and Neptune in disguse." Tamaru said.

"What about Aquarius?" I asked.

"My brother could've been _**anyone**_." Tamaru said.

"Now back to the dream story." I said.

"There was a planetary one." Tamaru started but I put in something.

"Planetary one?" I asked.

"You don't remember the 'room' with the disappearing purple islands?" Tamaru asked.

"...Yes I do." I said.

"Want to know where that was? It wasn't a room. You were out on the Purple Sea. Remember that girl I said I saw literally island hopping, way back when I first met you? That was you...wasn't it?" Tamaru asked.

"No one was in the water. I wasn't even sure it WAS water at that time." I said.

"Then there was one about you and your mother from reality. You and her were driving somewhere, and then all of the sudden it got very what looked to me like smokey outside, like there was a fire. Your mother turned the car around but to be trapped. I saved your life here. That's why you didn't die. And neither did your mother, basically I forced you to wake up before anything happened." Tamaru said.

"Ever notice how most of my dreams back then had some sort of vehicle in them? But that's beyond the point." I said.

"You know, there were more nightmares of the Emergency Alert System then the one with Upgrade in it. And you were even _**more**_ helpless than you were then." Tamaru said.

"Ah yeah. I remember all of them. But I didn't have Computer back then. So it was just connected to Christine's fears. Like the other countless dreams with thunderstorms and the even stranger ones with the noise increasing in loudness and pitch."

"The ones where you made that noise and were wondering if you were actually making that noise in reality? Those ones?" Tamaru asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You knew you were dreaming, right? Lucid." Tamaru said.

"And ya know...I think I remember actually going to Cloudland for a night in one of them. My reality self associated it with the planet Pluto for some reason. But I can remember, I clearly remember seeing some Nagas, and the giant white floating castle. I could swear it. And that was before Krugen ever set foot on it. But reality knows that Pluto was a hunk of ice and rock." I said.

_**[Authors Note: All of the dreams that Katharine aka Princess Katrina and Tamaru are talking about I actually had, but I'm making it connect with the story more. Making the jigsaw jumble of dreams click into place.]**_

_Tamaru and I went on talking about Christine's dreams for hours._

_Since I knew that he knew about them now._

_It made me feel much better._

_The next thing we did was to go and look for my dream guides. Now I knew for sure that Tamaru's family had been looking out for me my whole life._

"Katharine!" Allen said running up to me. We hugged.

"Where's Lavi?" I asked.

"Come on now, you really think he wouldn't come without me?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi!" I said laughing.

"!" I was shocked.

_Who did I see standing there?_

_I couldn't believe it._

"Edward! Alphonse! For real this time?" I shouted

"Yes Katharine. I'm glad to see you again." Edward said, tearing up.

"Katharine! ...Who are those two?" Alphonse asked me, looking at Lavi and Allen.

"...They...they can't see Tamaru?" I asked myself in my head.

"But there's 6 of us here." I said to Alphonse.

"There's 5. Are you seeing things, Katharine?" Edward asked.

"No I'm serious, there's someone standing next to those two over there." I said.

"...Prove it." Edward said.

"TAMARU. GAH. Where in the HELL did he go?" I asked.

"Um. Katrina. Hi. I'm right next to you." Tamaru said.

"Tamaru, no one can see you except for Lavi, Allen and I. Actually, I'm not even sure Allen and Lavi can see you." I said.

"We can see him just fine, Katharine." The teenaged Exorcists chorused.

"Let Edward and Alphonse see you." I said.

"WHOA. WHERE THE HELL..." Edward nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yeeeeeaaaah...not right next to them..." I said.

"Hey guys, this is the guy who I wasn't supposed to tell you about in full detail, but I was allowed to tell only bits and pieces. His name is Tamaru Venus." I said.

"So, I'm Lavi, it's nice to finally meet you." Lavi said.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Allen Walker." Allen said.

"Ah, you two. I had your Chief, Komui send you two into Christine's dream world...which is here." Tamaru said.

"You're _the_ Tamaru?" Lavi asked.

"In the flesh. ...scaley flesh, that is." Tamaru said.

"...Scaley?" Allen asked, Allen's eyes found Tamaru's 'legs.'

"...Oh." Allen said.

"Greenish blue scales...what does that remind me of..." Lavi asked.

"Ah, so you've found out my secret. Now, why were you asking about '_the_ Tamaru', Lavi?" Tamaru asked.

"I remember saving a merboy named Tamaru a while back." Lavi said.

**[I this was a reference to a fanfiction I swear read somewhere on here, but I don't remember what the merboy or mermaid's name was. So now it's Tamaru.]**

"Uh, Lavi...that was me." Tamaru said.

"...Are you serious?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. Watch." Tamaru said walking to the water.

"I CALL ON THE SPIRITS OF THE WATER! HEAR ME NOW! TRANSFORM!" He shouted.

_Tamaru's scaly body armor seemed to dissapear into the gold and pearl pendant he had around his neck, leaving a bare chest with very nice looking muscles. His legs were still legs. Tamaru stepped in the water and a bright greenish blue light was seen from the surface where his legs would be._

"What? Never saw me fully transform before?" Tamaru asked.

"No." I said.

"Okay then." Tamaru said.

"Do any of you want to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Don't tell me, you can do it too?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." I said.

"H...hey! My legs are so itchy! What 'idjya do to me?!" Lavi shouted.

"Mine too!" Allen shouted.

"Tamaru, you didn't." I said.

"Yes I did, Katrina, yes I did." Tamaru said.

"...great...now every time I go to take a shower or bath I'm going to have a tail...?" Allen asked.

"And me too?" Lavi asked.

"I only made it so when you want to become merboys you can. Like now for example, or when you _want_ to swim as fast as a tidal wave. But...I can reverse it if you want. Or I can store the scales in a pendant for you to put on when you want to transform, so you can still have flesh and blood legs." Tamaru said.

"Why didn't you do that for me?" I asked.

"Because you were meant for so much more, Katrina." Tamaru said.

"Tamaru, my _name_ is Katharine. Why do you keep calling me Katrina?" I asked.

"Because that's who you are, Princess." Tamaru said.

"Come on Katharine, we all know your name. I mean, he keeps saying Princess Katrina. That _is_ your real name, idn't it?" Lavi asked.

"...I...I don't know..." I started.

"...I...I don't know...who...who I am anymore." I finished.

"Sure you do. You just saved your whole entire race and two other moons AND your whole world without havin to lift a finger!" Lavi said.

"Lavi, Allen, Tamaru, Edward, Alphonse...I'm sorry guys, I'm going to have to finish this on my own." I said.

"Katrina! We're here to block off attacks! We didn't get sent here to sit here and look pretty!" Lavi shouted to me.

"And Katrina! You wanted _us_ back, and now you want us to disappear or die again?" Edward shouted.

"We can get through this Katrina. Just trust me." Allen said.

"I can't believe this! What happened to Dream Guides?!" Tamaru shouted.

"T...Tamaru! ...I...I'm sorry. I'm going to fight Krugen myself. I've gotten stronger since the last time I fought him." I said.

"That _is_ true...but how much stronger do you think you've gotten?" Tamaru asked.

"I don't know but I think it's enough to beat him." I said.

"Why don't you let us defend you from all sides when we fight him?" Allen said.

"You know, you guys _are_ really good." I said.

"YESS...! She's letting us fight with her!" Lavi shouted.

"Okay, but where is he stationed...?" Tamaru asked.

"There." I said.

_I pointed to a strange castle-like structure. It looked oddly familar. I couldn't place my finger upon it._

"The Princess is coming." A voice said.

"Yes she is." Another voice said.

"Quiet you fools. Now, witness me killing that pathetic creature and stealing her power." 'Krugen' said, teleporting.

_I had just realized something. This wasn't ACTUALLY Krugen. There was never a Krugen character...it was only an energy manifestation of that hideous black creature in the basement. _

_What the hell WAS that thing anyway...I guess I'll face my fears and fight that thing._

"Ah, so you decided to come to me instead of me coming to you. How convenient." I said.

_I turned back around to notice that Allen, Lavi, Alphonse, and Tamaru were enveloped in balls of light, like a fairy from Zelda. Tamaru was in the middle in a cyan colored ball, Lavi was in a greyish blue ball, Allen was in a bright almost whitish green ball, Alphonse was in a much darker green ball, and Edward was in a Red ball._

"Tamaru?! What's going on?" I shouted.

"Yeah Tamaru, what's going on? Why are we surrounded by this light?" Lavi asked.

"Katrina, Lavi, it's okay, this is what we Dream Guides do. We, well, guide." Tamaru said.

"Wait! Where are you..." I got cut short by searing pain that my enemy did not inflict. It was strangely multiple pains at once...about...six of them.

"Tamaru! I'm serious! Where are you?!" I shouted.

"Easy! No need to shout!" Lavi shouted back.

"I think you're regecting us. Accept us into your power." Tamaru said.

"No! Won't you be gone forever?" I asked.

"No, Katrina. Use our power to purify the enemy that has been provoking you for the last 10 years. Then we will return to our human forms."

"Whoa, Tamaru! Idn't this a bit too much for me, Allen, and Katrina's brothers to handle? We were never anything else _but_ human. Let me and the others fight alongside her physically. We're not spirits who possess people, for cryin' out loud." Lavi said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Tamaru said.

_Lavi, Allen, Alphonse and Edward reappeared._

"Good. Now we can kick some ass." Lavi started.

"Little hammer big hammer, grow grow GROW!" He shouted and his hammer he had drawn in the last few seconds became huge.

"Innocence, ACTIVATE. CROWNED CLOWN." Allen said, and a mask appeared on his face and his black order jacket changed colors to white, and his hand became what looked like his hand but with claws.

"Here's where the fun begins. Hell yeah." Edward said, transmuting his arm into his blade arm.

"Count me in big brother!" Alphonse said, and the runes on the palms of his gloves shone a briliant blueish purple.

"Katrina, get ready. This is the final fight. If you win he will be purified and become humanoid again, if he wins, this world will go to ruin, like it did that time before." Tamaru said.

"That's not Krugen, Krugen never existed. That was what was in the basement. If you notice, that was that 'thing' taking forms." I said.

"Okay so we're basically gonna kick the crap outta an Akuma?" Lavi said.

"Yeah. Not Krugen." I said.

"I'm ready, Tamaru." I said looking into "Krugen's" blazing red eyes from a ways away.

"Do you think that those mere 'toys' can defeat me?" "Krugen" said.

"Ha ha ha...! Really now. You don't even _know_ what these 'toys' are capable of." Lavi said.

"Then show me." "Krugen" said, readying an attack.

"Oh we will. We will." Allen said.

"H...hey Allen...do...do you see that?" Lavi asked.

"I do..." Allen said.

"This thing that took over his body...it can't be an..." Edward cut himself short.

"I told you, Krugen doesn't exist! I could never tell what the monster in the basement looked like except that it was black and had all these like...tendril things...and it would beat me to death with them if I got too close. I think it was Neryt and Tyren's well...not so little pet."

"Neryt and Tyren?" Allen asked.

"My mother and father." Tamaru said

"Okay so, like, after I got off of Oxygene, I went to Naga Thaw, and got my Automail, THEN, Bastian Silver AKA Abana Silvrey, who gave me something to remain alive with, sent me to live with these strange people. They were technically my new parents. BUT, as my life went on in that strange town, they started to change into what looked like my parents from the reality I keep talking about. Anyway, Neryt was my ''mother'' and Tyren my ''Father.'', and I kept opening the window and pushing the screen out and running down the street in the middle of the night. One time I had this really cool experience at a point in the street, where first I saw someone with-well ya know what, all that is unimportant. I want to face my fears and face down this entity that has been plaguing this world for the last who knows how many years..." I said.

"Well, what do we do now? What level do you think it is? 2? 3?" Allen asked.

"I'd give or take a bit and go with possibly a 3. But I really think it's a 2." Lavi said.

"I'll kill you. This host body is already taken over once, and now because I've taken over it as well, it will be the strongest host body you've ever seen. Conflicting spirits fighting it out within the same host body make the host body even stronger." The Akuma's voice said.

"FIRE STAMP!" Lavi shouted and the Japanese symbol for fire appeared in red on the ground beneath the Akuma.

_I watched as a huge pillar of flames shot up from the symbol. ...The Akuma was destroyed. Or was it...? _

_When the battle was over, the four of us: Allen, Alphonse, Me and Lavi were exhausted. But we did what we were supposed to do, the entity was completely gone._

"w...we...did it..." Lavi said, his hands on his knees, panting.

"...yeah...phew..." Allen said and laid down on the ground on his back, exhausted.

"i...i'm going to try that too...allen...breathe..." Lavi laid down next to Allen and closed his eyes.

"i...i'm alive...i thought i would come away from that battle...dead..." Allen said weakly and looked over at Lavi.

"That was intense." Edward said rubbing his neck.

"Katrina? Are you okay?" Alphonse asked.

"Fine as I'd ever be." I said.


	11. I Guess This Is Goodbye?

** I Guess This Is Goodbye...?**

"What's going to happen now? Are we...going to disappear and never see you again?" Allen asked, after he and Lavi recovered.

"Oh Allen. You and the others mean too much to me. It'd hurt to wake up forever, but know this, everywhere I go, in my waking hours, I will remember you and cherish the times we all had, even though some of them were short." I said.

"Katrina, this is hard, idn't it..." Lavi asked.

"A bit. But I'll manage." I said.

"You'll manage? How?! After all of this you're just gonna walk away?!" Edward shouted.

"I'm not going to walk away and forget everything, I'll have the memories. And hey, when I sleep at night from now on, I'll still see you. I might not know its you and you might not know its me, but we'll see each other...I'm sure of it." I said.

"Promise Katrina?" Allen asked.

"Yes Allen, I'll see you...it might become more and more difficult to find you guys until I can't find you at all. I just wish it didn't have to be that way." I said.

"And me too, Katrina?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, you too Lavi." I said.

"And us?" Edward asked.

"You guys too. I've already had a dream with at least YOU in it Edward, you were with some guy you called Lin." I said.

"Katrina, that actually happened. We had to evacuate to what your family and the other people on Earth called Mars. Remember? The tunnels? The space rifts or whatever they were? Those guys in that green car? ...Don't tell me you don't remember that..." Edward asked.

"No...I don't." I said.

_I turned to Tamaru. Possibly for the last time._

"Tamaru..." I said.

"Katrina..." Tamaru said.

"Tamaru, thank you for being there for me my entire life...you don't know how much it means to me. And Allen..." I paused

_I turned to Allen._

"I...I'm going to really miss you. We might not have known each other our whole lives, but...I'm gonna miss your cheerfulness." I said.

_I then turned to Lavi._

"Lavi...you don't know how much more interesting my life has been since you have shown up. Okay, so you try to pick me up every time, but still, you're one of the most amazing people I will have ever met." I said.

_I turned to Edward and Alphonse._

"And my brothers...thank you guys for being there. I was all alone on Naga Thaw or so I thought, until I saw you. I don't know who I'm gonna miss the most. Honest." I said.

"...I...I can't believe this is it...is your quest finally over?" Lavi asked.

"Y...Yeah..." I hugged Lavi, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"So this is it, huh?" Allen asked.

_I turned and through my tears I nodded._

"Katrina, you were the best sister we could ever have...and no one can change that." Alphonse said.

"Lavi, Allen, thank Komui for sending you guys, without that, that nightmare I was facing would take over my good dreams, and block out their memories." I said.

"Katrina...will you be alright without us?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you this, I'll miss every single one of you." I said.

"...I guess this is it. Katrina, I was glad to be your Dream Guide." Tamaru said.

"W...WAIT...you mean you won't be my Dream Guide anymore once I wake up?" I said.

"Katrina...your job is done, you've faced the entity that has been plaguing your dreams for YEARS...but my family and I will still watch over you from the shadows. You will not be able to see me, but I will be there. I promise. I will be your good conscience." Tamaru said.

"Yes, our son will watch over you." Goddess Venus said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you when you came to Atlantis, but my brother and parents really wanted to." Coral said.

"...Are you there Aquarius?" Tamaru asked.

"Yeah I'm here. So, you're the Naga princess my people have been watching." Aquarius asked.

_I nodded._

"So, are you ready to live your life now? There's a whole other world outside our dreams you know." Tamaru said.

"AHA! I _KNEW_ THAT WAS YOU SAYING THAT." I said to Tamaru.

"I guess I should take one more tour of my world before I leave it. ...When I leave, will everything go back to a black void?" I asked.

"If you keep dreaming you will return to a world that you created, but everything more vivid and spectacular." Tamaru started.

"If you stop dreaming, you will create another Nothing and destroy it again. Even a little dream will help keep this world alive." Tamaru finished.

_This was basically it, wasn't it._

_I turned around and Lavi and Allen were walking away from me and disappeared._

"...Lavi? Allen?" I looked and listened for them but they were gone.

"Katrina, they went back to the 'Order' or whatever they said it was, to report findings. They're gone." Tamaru said.

"W...wait...don't send those two back yet...please I'm begging you. I want to say goodb-"

_Edward and Alphonse vanished._

_This left only Tamaru's family and a strangely quiet dark void._

_This was NOT the Dark Corridor this time._

"Katrina, I know this doesn't seem fair, but you, your family, and me and my _own_ family are the only people living in your world. Edward and Alphonse are supposed to be long gone from the world, and Allen and Lavi did not need to belong here longer than they need to. And now, since you have a life as well, outside this dream-world of yours, you need to live that life. Be Christine, be her, live her experiences for once, and when you sleep at night you will still come here, like you said to Allen and Lavi before." Tamaru said.

"How will I leave my dream-world?" I asked.

"How did you originally get here? Like _original_ original. That's right Katrina. You got on the Ripper. Now, this will be the first time I will be back in Upgrade since I fell into the Purple Sea. My family and I will live out the rest of our days there. We will reconstruct what used to be. I will show them how it was before the Upgraders were wiped out." Tamaru said.

"I guess I'll do it one last time." I said.

"There's the entrance to the Dark Corridor, now, walk through it. We'll go with you." Tamaru said.

"Don't worry, Princess, Tamaru 'n I will make sure you get on the Ripper safely." Aquarius said.

"Be strong, Princess. This will all be over soon." Coral said to me.

"Now Tamaru, where exactly _is_ the Ripper?" I asked.

"If you are near it you will be pulled up as if by magnet to it and fly down the tunnel to the waking world." Tamaru said.

"But...Tamaru...are you sure you can't...can't come with me?" I asked.

"Princess, I can't be your guide in real life. That position has already been filled." Tamaru said.

"By who?" I asked.

"Your family and friends. Now go. It's time." Tamaru said.

"I...I'm going to miss you." I said.

"There's no room for tears now. Would you rather have a reality life or an eternal dream?" Tamaru asked.

"I'd rather have an eter-" Tamaru cut me off shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You have a _real life_ beyond that tunnel. You're willing to give up all the friends you've garnered through the years, for a false reality you have created, without any people to love?" Tamaru asked.

"I'd have _you_." I said.

"But you wouldn't have Lavi, Allen, nor your brothers." Tamaru said.

"I'd go figure out how to live in Upgrade with your family or find my parents in Amenia, or even Atlantis!" I said.

"I'd hate to tell you, but you really have no choice, you have to wake up sooner or later." Tamaru said.

"T...Tamaru...! PLEASE...! I'm begging you! I can't go back to that reality anymore...!" I shouted.

"Because you're so used to _this one_ being your true reality. This place has screwed with that pretty little head of yours, giving you the illusion you like this place better, because you think you can do whatever you want. ...It _is_ true that you can do what you want here, but you need to go live your life out of this Dream Box. " Aquarius said.

"I'm serious! I want to live with your family in Atlantis! Please! I still have the Scaling power you gave me." I said.

"Roll up your pantlegs..." Tamaru said.

"You didn't." I said.

"Yes I did, I took it away from you because you don't need it anymore, and besides you can't use it in that reality anyway, it's against some sort of rule or something." Tamaru said.

"So you're forcing me to permanently to go to that reality?" I asked.

"No, you'll come here every night, you said that yourself. But yes, like you said, it will be harder and harder to find Allen, Alphonse, Edward, and Lavi, and myself as well as you attempt to come back here. Soon, you won't recognize us, and then forget about us all together." Tamaru said.

"No Tamaru, it won't be that easy. When I'm awake, I see boys that look like Edward and Alphonse all the time. Allen and Lavi, just a bit, but I'm seeing them more and more." I said.

"Because your obsessed with them in reality. Look Katrina, dreaming and reality are two separate universes, yes you can make whatever you want to appear, appear whenever you want, without effort, but in reality, you have to work for it." Tamaru said.

"So, when's the Ripper gonna come?" I asked.

"It should be here any time now. I just thought I'd tell you, Katrina, I enjoyed being your Dream Guide, watching you grow, making friends after a horrible disaster, I'm going to miss you. Now there's the Ripper, I'll never forget you!" Tamaru's voice trailed as I was pulled as if by a magnet up to a series of platforms racing through a dark pine green tunnel.


	12. Epilogue and Credits

**Epilogue**

_So that was all that was on the notes. _

_It seems that I had written them in my sleep._

_Those Lavi, Allen, Edward and Alphonse people?_

_Turns out they weren't exactly non-existant._

_They were from animes and my obsession with the four of them fueled my dreams._

_Which explains why this Princess Katrina knew them._

_I no longer see the four of them in my dreams..._

_But when I see them and hear them, certain memories come rushing back._

_Tamaru still watches over me, I'm sure of it._

_But I have to wonder..._

_What's it like in Upgrade now that it has been rebuilt?_

_I can only dream about it..._

* * *

**Credits: **

Christine (Me)

Princess Katrina Lyoko of Nagonia, Cloudland/Katharine Elric : Copyright : Me : Eternal Dream

King Jin Lyoko of Nagonia, Cloudland and Queen Lita Lyoko of Nagonia Cloudland : Copyright : Me : Eternal Dream

Krugen the Unmerciful : Copyright to John Markel : Keys of Xia

Bastian Silver : Copyright : Me : Eternal Dream

Computer : Copyright : Me: Eternal Dream

Nyret and Tyren : Copyright : Me : Eternal Dream

Edward Elric : Copyright : Hiromu Arakawa : Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

Alphonse Elric : Copyright : Hiromu Arakawa : Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

Unnamed Spack Tradder Pilot : Copyright : Me: Eternal Dream

William Elric (Edward's half Brother)/Envy : Copyright : Hiromu Arakawa

My IRL Boyfriend (John)

My IRL Friend (at the time) Laura

The Mysterious Woman of The Nothing : Copyright: Michael Ende : The Never Ending Story (A personification of The Nothing)

Trisha Elric and Hohenheim of Light : Copyright : Hiromu Arakawa : Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist and the Conqueror of Shamballa

Alfonze Heiderich : Copyright: Hiromu Arakawa : Fullmetal Alchemist and the Conqueror of Shamballa

Winry Rockbell : Copyright : Hiromu Arakawa : Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist and the Conqueror of Shamballa

Edward, Alphonse and Katharine JR. : Copyright : Me : Eternal Dream

My IRL Mother, Father and Sister, and My IRL Self Through the Years

Tamaru Venus : Copyright : Me : Eternal Dream

Goddess Venus (Referenced By Tamaru not an actual appearance yet)

God Neptune (Referenced By Tamaru not an actual appearance yet)

Coral Venus (Referenced By Tamaru not an actual appearance yet)

Aquarius (Referenced By Tamaru not an actual appearance yet)

Coral Venus : Copyright : Me: Eternal Dream

Goddess Venus : Copyright : Partially Me (For the character design) and : Greek Mythology

Abana Silvrey (Bastian Silver's Real Name After Transforming Into a Luck Dragon/Human Hybrid in Fantasia/Fantastica) : Copyright : Me for the Alternate Universe Character Design : and : Michael Ende for the Luck Dragon Reference

God Neptune : Copyright: Partially Me (For the character design) and : Greek Mythology

Indirect Allen (Not actually him yet)

Indirect Lavi (Not actually him yet)

Lavi Bookman : Copyright : Katsura Hoshino : D. Gray Man

Allen Walker : Copyright : Katsura Hoshino : D. Gray Man

Mei Ling (Referenced by Lavi) : Copyright : Katsura Hoshino : D. Gray Man

Lenalee Lee (Referenced by Allen) : Copyright : Katsura Hoshino : D. Gray Man

Miranda Lotto (Referenced by Allen) : Copyright : Katsura Hoshino : D. Gray Man

Timcampy and Lavi's Golem: Copyright : Katsura Hoshino : D. Gray Man

Komui Lee : Copyright : Katsura Hoshino : D. Gray Man

Aquarius Venus : Copyright : Me : Eternal Dream

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I had been writing this for about 10+ years and now it finally has a place on FanFiction. **

**Characters, Descriptions, and Designs: **** art/Official-Eternal-Dream-Poster-171672727**


End file.
